Kim Possible: The Best HanukkahChristmas Ever
by Geor-sama
Summary: It's next years Christmas, Ron's pining for Kim, Kim's pining for Ron. My first Kim Possible FanFic!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Best HanukkahChristmas

**The Best Hanukah/Christmas Ever  
**_-Chapter 1-_  
By Georsama  
.  
.  
.

The harsh winter wind whipped along, causing snowflakes to dance and drift lazily through the night time air. Piles of snow glittered in the moonlight and Christmas lights. The air was filled with a sense of magic and wonder, which was normal for this time of year. Of course all of this was lost on the young man walking along the side walk, his gaze focused on the small brightly wrapped gift he was holding.

It was smaller than he had thought it'd be, but then, compared to the other gifts that his best-friend was going to be getting it wasn't even worth giving. But he had to give her something, he just wished he could give her something else that was worthwhile. Sighing he kicked a block of frozen snow and stubbed his toe, which of course led to him biting off a yelp of pain and his tongue.

Ignoring the pain in his now wounded tongue he considered his present once more, wondering if maybe he should just get her something else and hide this one. He knew she wouldn't really like it, she would say she did, but it would be like that time he gave her free Buneo Nacho coupons. He never knew what to buy her, heck the one time he had enough sense to give her something from the heart he had managed to screw that up. He supposed it was just how he was, but still it didn't help him.

He paused, taking his last few moments of refuge behind the house to gather his thoughts, knowing that once he stepped around the corner he would see his target. If only it wasn't Christmas, Easter would be good, or Thanksgiving. Ron heaved a sigh stepping around the corner and into the blinding light that was the Possible Christmas display, his pupils dilated but he had enough presence of mind to shield his eyes.

Thankfully he had learned from last year to always stop and make sure he could identify shapes before he proceeded. As he stood there, hand over his eyes he couldn't help but wonder if maybe the twins were afraid of the dark or mutant killer snowmen.

"Bright light, Bright." Squeaked a small, bleached white Rufus from his pocket.

The boy nodded reaching down to pat his buddy "I know lil Bud, but hey, this year at least ya remembered sun glasses." When he received his squeak of approval, he started walking, taking his time hoping to reach Kim's house without falling. His goal was within his grasp, he was just starting up her walk way when he slipped on a patch of ice and slid along spinning out of control.

He couldn't help the yell of surprise that escaped him, nor the loud 'umph' sound he made when he lost his balance and landed on the icy ground. However things proceeded to get worse for the young man who, still spinning managed to slam into the side of her house and then rebound off to slam into her door where he came to a rest with a thump.

The now dizzy and sore boy looked down at his present, noticing that he was clutching it tightly. He couldn't help but laugh in relief, but this was abruptly cut off as he felt something plop onto his head. Blinking the blond slowly looked up, his gaze of one that already knew their fate. A large clump of snow slowly slid away from the roof and fell burying him beneath its cold weight.

The pile of snow sat there for a moment before it shivered and a now freezing form emerged from it. Teeth chattering they stood, muttering to themselves 'Yet another December where I'm buried in snow.' With a sigh he brushed off the remaining snow and turned knocking on the door. He stared at the wreath on it for only a moment before it swung open bathing him in a rush of warm air.

Before he could fully enjoy that he was yanked inside the home and into an overpowering hug; it only took him a minute to realize that it was his best-friend and he returned it the best he could. She swayed him ever so slightly, squealing his name. Despite his thankfulness that the present was safe he was far too caught up in enjoying the hug to really care.

It wasn't until she slowly began to loosen up that he realized that they were alone in the house, he couldn't hear any voices or the sound of a Tv playing some Christmas movie. He blinked feeling the now familiar and comfortably warm body of his best-friend slowly easing off his and he smiled "Hiya KP."

She smiled brightly at him, which in turned caused him to smile even more. Ever since Josh had broken Kim's heart she had very rarely smiled. But now here she was smiling at him as if nothing in the world had ever been wrong. She had to have some new crush, which was all that Ron could think of to explain the complete eradication of the pain she'd been feeling.

Kim was apparently oblivious to what was going on with her friend because she grabbed his present and began talking a mile a minute about various things that Ron honestly didn't care about. He was far too caught up remembering the smell of her hair and feel of her body to notice the way her fingers had brushed his or her blush.

"Come on let's go put it under the tree." She said as she turned and led the way into the living room, just as she always did.

Ron paused as he entered the living room. It was lavishly decorated, which wasn't unusual since this was the Possible house, but it all seemed a little familiar to him. The fire roaring, the huge Christmas tree with all of its ornaments and other decoration truly made it all seem familiar. He raised an eyebrow sure that it wasn't what he was thinking but he had to ask and find out.

"Kim, this stuff-"

He fell silent when Kim turned around to look at him, still holding his present and smiling. She absently twisted her foot and ducked her head just slightly "It's from Snowman Hank, I had Wade pull a few strings for me. I wanted you to have an extra special Christmas this year and enjoy yourself even more."

"R-Really? You did that for me. Aww man, thanks KP." The blond said as he suddenly crossed the distance between them and embraced her in a tight hug, catching her off guard.

Kim blushed, with a silly half smile on her face as she hugged back "No big, really" Kim managed to say as Ron let her go. She spun around hurriedly hiding her face from view. Without thinking she bent over to place his gift under the tree, prompting the blond to look away, unable to keep from staring at the view he now had. He spotted more decorations from snowman Hank and couldn't help but feel even more like an idiot. "So, where is everyone?"

"Oh, the tweebs had a school play. I stayed to wait for you, thought you might want to go with me." Kim answered in a hurried, yet friendly tone, then added quickly "If you don't have any other plans that is."

Not that Ron noticed, he was to busy smiling like a fool. "Sure thing! I'd love to go with you." He blinked and immediately repeated himself trying to act cool "I mean, sure KP that'd be cool." He knew his act was stupid, but he couldn't help but give it a try. He nervously glanced down at his buddy who snorting climbed out of his pocket home and up to the blonds shoulder and squeaked something before taking a leap out into space to land on the warm mantel.

Kim watched as the naked mole rat curled up and slowly drifted off to sleep, she smiled walking over to stand next to Ron and spoke in a low voice "Aww...he's so cute when he's sleeping."

Ron bit his tongue, wanting to respond that he wasn't nearly as cute as when Kim was asleep. He remembered how she had slept on the way back home last Christmas; she was so cute, like an angel really. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she grabbed his arm and gave it a yank. "Come on, we need to get to the school. Get Rufus and well go."

Ron shook his head, taking one last look at his friend, then started turned towards the front door. "I think he wants to sleep here where it's warm." Kim smiled taking a firm hold of his arm as she led him to the front door, apparently pleased by the response.

* * *

The young blond male walking arm and arm with the pretty cheerleader couldn't help but blush from her closeness. It was easy for the young man to decide that this Christmas was the best ever, which of course was ironic since he didn't celebrate the holiday. The young red head was talking a mile a minute, which if it had been a couple of months of ago would have included Josh, but now there was not even the slightest hint of the boy. 

"Hey KP," the boy asked looking around nervously "Gonna tell me who your crushin on or do I gotta find out from Monique?"

Kim giggled, glancing at the boy "Well, you could ask her but she doesn't know. He's a nice guy, cute too."

Ron nodded "So how well do I know him?"

"You know him pretty well actually." Kim quipped cryptically. With that answer given she resumed her one-sided conversation about fashion and the play her brothers were in. Her flow of words was cut off by the musical jingle of Christmas music flowing from her pocket. Kim, looking surprised separated from her best friend and produced the small blue PDA type device.

"Oi KP, did you have to bring that?"

Kim turned away but smiled to herself as she responded "Hey, can't help it. It's my job." Any further conversation was halted once the small screen came to life with a merry series of 'Ho ho ho' and Wade dressed like Santa.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked, going into serious mode, which of course Ron enjoyed about her among other things.

Wade smiled a little waving her question off "No sitch. I was just stopping by to tell you Merry Christmas." His cheerful smile faded as he paused and began typing.

Ron stepped in close to peer over Kim's shoulder at the small screen, then winced when Wade looked back at the duo "We just got a hit on the site. It's been flagged as major important from Scotland Yard."

"So what is it?" Kim asked, seeming to press back into Ron, acutely aware of how close he was.

"Someone broke into Monkey Fist's old castle," Wade said fingers flying over the keyboard "No alarms went off, but they know it was broken into."

"What about the security cameras?" The red head questioned, keeping her voice steady while Ron pressed even harder against her back.

"Nothing. Infrared and standard film picked up nothing. There aren't even any witnesses." Wade said, pursing his lips in doubt "It's strange. Anyway, you want to save this for later or should I arrange some transportation?"

Kim glanced over her shoulder at Ron who shared a look. Kim sighed and looked back at Wade "We'll need transport and let the fam know what's going on."

Wade nodded and began typing, the screen momentarily going to the default green and yellow K and P.

Ron shook his head taking a small step back, just now realizing how close he had been to Kim "Man, your parents are not going to be happy."

Kim nodded and rubbed the bridge of her nose "I know."

"Kim, got you a ride," Wade said reappearing a few minutes later "Your mom said to try and not miss too much of the play. You got about an hour till it starts."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim responded a little distracted.

* * *

Seated in a comfortable seat, letting the smooth motion of the plane lull them into a sense of relaxation, the red headed teen hero watched her best-friend out of the corner of her eye. His chest rose and fell in a slow even manner, giving testament that he was apparently taking a cat nap. 

The girl couldn't help but smile a little, he was just to adorable not to. Still she couldn't help but wonder about why it took her so long to realize just how sweet and adorable he was. She turned her full attention to him, twisting in her seat, wanting to do nothing more than snuggle up to him and stay like that for the rest of the night.

With a wistful sigh she tapped her finger on the armrest of her seat, it was so tempting but she didn't dare. He wouldn't say anything she was sure, but it wouldn't be right since he didn't think of her like that. Still, she could dream and that's what she did. Day dreams, nighttime dreams, every time she went to sleep she dreamt about it. Every night since that kiss and since she'd finally cut Josh out of her life.

She still couldn't believe that he had actually attempted to face off with a mad scientist just to give her a night off. How many guys would do that? When she compared that to what the others guys she'd crushed on done for her they all seemed dull.

She nearly jumped in surprise when Ron sat up suddenly and looked at her "Hey KP," He yawned smiling "So what play are your brothers doing?"

Kim answered him a little distracted realizing that she was still staring at him and for some reason unable to look away. "It's called the 'First Christmas'. They're playing two of the wise men."

Ron gave her a sleepy smile, which still caused her heart to beat a little faster. Distracted with his just awakening he began to talk about all the plays they had been in when they were younger. It wasn't long before both teenagers were laughing and talking happily about the plays. It wasn't until Kim got up to check on they're ETA that she realized that those memories were his best one. She smiled like a foolish girl with the knowledge that he treasured those memories so much and it only caused her to crush on him even more.

Ron for his part kept his eyes locked on her as she bent over slightly to talk to the pilots. He admired the view before suddenly snapping his head around to stare out at the night sky guiltily.

"Well be there in a few minutes, were going to have to jump."

Ron looked back around at her and nodded "Lead the way KP."

The red head flashed him a friendly smile and started down the aisle way heading for the door and the parachutes. Ron stood following her keeping his eyes on the middle of her back, although he would have sworn she was putting an extra sway in her hips as she walked.

* * *

Ron realized something as he plummeted towards the ground, the cold air feeling like knives slicing into his skin, he hated jumping. But since he was already committed and the ground was fast approaching it did him little good. Closing his eyes the blond grasped his rip cord and yanked, expecting the familiar jerk as his parachute was released, but he merely continued to plummet towards the earth. 

He snapped his eyes open, straining in the darkness to see the shapes on the ground. Almost immediately he pulled his emergency cord and received no response, he eyes grew wide as panic began to wash over him. He started to scream, but he bit it off, unwilling to spend his last moments screaming like a little girl. He watched the ground racing towards him and then clenched his eyes shut, praying that his descent would slow. Just as he began to brace for impact his body jerked sharply as a hand grasped his pulling him out of his free fall.

He lifted his head and looked up to stare at his savior, at first thinking it had to be an angel, then realized that it was actually Kim. He started to smile a little, maybe the two weren't mutually exclusive.

Ron was the first to land, he automatically bent his knees as if he knew what he was doing. Being Ron this of course insured that he found the only ice patch and pitched forward onto his face, sliding with his momentum before he began rolling along the ground getting tangled in his parachute. When he did finally come to a stop, he groaned struggling to get free from both his parachute and the shrubbery that he had came to a stop in.

Finally freeing himself he stood brushing snow, twigs and dirt off his now slightly damaged clothes. He looked up just as Kim reached his side, looking at him worriedly "Are you alright?"

Her voice carried a note of concern, which made him nodded his embarrassment obvious as he muttered his response "Yea just bruised my pride."

She smiled in relief and kissed his cheek without a thought, then turned towards the castle "Better than bruising something else. Come one lets get this over with."

Ron smiled foolishly, then nodded following along behind her not really thinking or paying attention to much of anything. But the closer they got the castle the more he dreaded entering the dark and imposing brick building, he could still remember what happened the last time he did.

If he had the choice he'd leave it be and just go home, but it didn't matter since he didn't really have a choice besides he'd been to far scarier places and he'd follow Kim anywhere she went.

Soft footsteps echoed in the vast expanse of the dark castle, twin beams of light sweeping over everything in slow steady movements. The two black clad figures diverged from the side of the other, the blond male moving over to study some books while the red headed female moved just slightly forward. Neither said a word, nor did either one make much sound. 

The blond paused, running a gloved finger along an antique table, then snorted seeing the amount of dust he found. He sneezed and shaking his head turned jogging to catch up to Kim who was busy staring at the painting of some woman.

"Kp, I don't think that butlers been doing his job." Ron whispered standing just behind her.

Kim turned looking at him a small smile on her face "So I've noticed." That said they turned and continued off down the hallway resuming the search. After nearly an hour of searching the castle, they had found nothing. Nothing except dust and books but no signs of forced entry or missing items.

She came to a stop, Ron bumping into her slightly. She hid her smile pulling her thin blue PDA device out of its pocket home opening up a line to talk with Wade. "Wade, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong here. No clues, nothin."

"Except for all the monkey statues." Ron muttered.

"Well, I got you guys a ride home," The genius said, ignoring the blonds comment "Should have you back in Middleton with time to spare."

Kim nodded "Thanks Wade, you rock." then shut off the communicator and turned heading back for the main entry "Come on Ron, lets get outta here."

Ron nodded, obviously quite happy to be leaving the castle. He paused looking around, as if he felt like something was watching him, shivering he disappeared down the hallway joining Kim. They passed the time in silence, not speaking until they reached the massive front doors where Ron showed a streak of gallantry opening the door for her. "You first Milady."

Kim laughed "Why thank you kind sir," she graced him with a sweet smile then disappeared out into the cold night, followed swiftly by Ron who let the door slam shut behind him. Kim came to a stop a few feet from the castle, crossing her arms shivering slightly.

"Cold KP?" Ron asked, seeing his own breath hanging in the air. The red head turned and nodded, giving him her patented puppy dog pout. "Oh no, you can't have my shirt."

"Pwetty pwease Ronnie wannie? I'm cold." Kim said, increasing the trembling of her lower lip. Ron resisted the best he could and then seeing that it was useless pulled off his shirt tossing it to her. Kim gave him a victorious smile pulling the shirt on over her own, it was a bit baggy on her since Ron was slightly bigger than she was but she seemed unconcerned.

Ron crossed his arms, watching his breath freeze in the air, glancing away from her as he muttered "Life would be so much easier if you couldn't do that."

Kim laughed looking over at him "Hey, a girls gotta have tricks. How else are we suppose to get you boys to do anything?" When Ron didn't respond she smiled stepping close to him "Seriously though, thanks Ron. I was freezing."

"No problemo Kim but I want my shirt back when our ride gets here." Ron said looking over at her with a small smile.

"I promise." Kim said then looked up at the night sky "You know, my brothers almost didn't make it to the play tonight. They thought it was so cute when they tried to steal my diary."

Ron chuckled "You know, I've finally come to the realization that we should sic them on Bonnie."

Kim laughed. "That would be sooo evil." She flashed him an approving smile "I like it."

Any further conversation, mainly that of turning Bonnie over to the evil torture the tweebs could come up with, was cut off as a helicopter landed just a few feet from them. Kim laughing ran towards their ride still wearing Ron's shirt, causing the blond to run after her calling her name.

To the two pilots watching it looked every bit as if the teenagers were little children. Once the two teens had climbed aboard, and began bickering over the shirt, the two pilots shared a glance and a smile as they lifted off.

If any of them had looked back at the castle they would have seen a shadowy figure standing in the window, hands held behind their back, watching them leave with a cold look.

* * *

The dark auditorium was nearly silent as the children on the stage over acted, but held everyone's rapt attention. The first three acts had went quickly, but several adults were getting anxious as the fourth began to drag, due mainly to the fact that they couldn't get a few of the 'actors' to perform their parts. 

This all allowed the two rather sneaky figures to slip into the crowd with ease and actually settle into their seats before anyone noticed their presence. It wasn't until the play actually got moving once more that their immediate neighbor noticed them and smiling nudged her husband in the side. The older man momentarily diverted his attention from the play to the two teens and then smiling looked back at the play.

The two teens, who had come directly from the mission, were still dressed in mission clothes and Kim had her head resting against the blond males shoulder as she napped. The blond, who was known far and wide as Ron Stoppable, was blushing as he watched the play without any real attention. He shifted his gaze from the stage to the girls parents who were absorbed in the play and then to the girl herself.

His nose was buried in her hair and he couldn't help but catch the scent strawberries, he turned away smiling stupidly. He managed to concentrated on the play for a whole three minutes before his eyes began to drift closed. He shook his head, forcing himself to stay awake unwilling to fall asleep, but his resolve dissolved and he began snoring softly.

Ron jerked awake looking around panicked before he realized it was Kim that was bent over and insistently shaking him. Blinking he yawned adjusting in his seat, finally noticing that everyone around them was giving a standing ovation. 

"Aww man, I missed the play?"

Kim nodded "So did I, but lets not tell the tweebs." Ron nodded, opening his mouth to say something when someone bumped into Kim causing her to move forward so that their lips met. It didn't last very long with Kim standing up right her entire face red and Ron looking everywhere but her.

"Kimmie, Ron, you two alright?" Kim's mom asked, turning to stare curiously at the two.

"Yea, fine, just fine!" Kim responded stepping over Ron's legs "I'll go get the kis(SPACE)I mean tweebs, I'll go get the tweebs."

Ron stood smiling nervously "So, cooked a good Christmas eve dinner?" The older Possible woman raised a single eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"So what did you" a new voice said from behind Mrs. Possible followed immediately by another "guy's think?"

Before either could answer Kim reappeared frowning, holding pages in her hands "Tim! Jim! You're so dead!" That said she made a move as if to grab the two surprised looking twins but was restrained by a fast acting Ron.

"Kim," the first one said hiding behind their mother, immediately followed by his brother "Calm down."

Kim, who was looking decidedly angry turned grabbing Ron's hand and declared "We'll wait in the van!" as she stormed off, dragging Ron behind her.

When the rest of the family finally reached the van they found Kim and Ron located in the back seat, sound asleep. This it seemed was fair game for Tim and Jim who began singing in loud voices. "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes..' They were cut off by their mother who promptly covered their mouths.

"Tim, Jim don't tease your sister or her boyfriend." Their mother whispered, failing to make a distinction between boy-friend and the romantic boyfriend, which was something always made quite clear. The twins, looking crestfallen plopped into their seats arms crossed and decidedly unhappy.

* * *

The mountains of snow that littered the landscape seemed to glitter like diamonds and glow beneath the clear December moon. Among these mountains in the silent winter night a shadowy figure slipped unseen, taking refuge behind various mountains as they approached the now dark and lavishly decorated ranch style house. The figure, who had a mop of unruly blond hair that seemed to glow slightly in the moonlight, made it undetected to the front door of his target. 

He smiled letting out a breath he'd been holding, he was still nervous about actually breaking into his best friends house but he was a mission. No way was he letting the red headed girl open his horrible present. Reaching under his shirt he touched the new one to reassure himself that it was there. That done he turned his attention back to the locked door in front of him.

He puzzled over how to open the door before on impulse he reached out and tried the knob. Much to his surprise and delight the knob turned easily and the soft click signaled that it was open. He eased the door open and stepped inside, pausing to see if anyone was up and about. Once he was sure that everyone was sound asleep he closed the door and eased towards the living room.

At the sudden sound of footsteps from just around the corner leading to the living room he paused and pressed himself against the wall to listen. They were light, as if someone was trying to not disturb the silence in the house. Thinking at first that it was a burglary he peeked into the room, then blinked in surprise.

Bathed in the semi-darkness of the room was a slender figure that was shifting through the presents at the base of the Christmas tree on their knees. Ron opened his mouth, to say something, but instead remained silent as the figure picked up his present.

"Ok Ron, what'd you get me this time?" a familiar voice asked as they began to carefully work at one of the folds of wrapping paper.

"Stop," Ron suddenly said stepping around the corner and into the room eyes wide but froze when he realized what he just did. The slender figure on the floor froze as well, holding the now partial unwrapped present.

She turned slowly from her kneeling position, eyes wide and stood "Ron?" she blinked in confusion "What are you...why are you..." she couldn't seem to find a proper question so instead she settled for staring at him.

The blond thought of a dozen lies, even opened his mouth as if to tell her one, but instead settled for the truth "I was coming to switch the presents." As he said this he produced the new present which was larger than the one she currently held.

"Why?"

"Because, look KP we both know that present isn't all that good, so let me just switch the-" He paused seeing that she was on the verge of either cursing him or crying.

"Ron, it's a picture of us."

The blond blinked "Yea, but you have bunches of them, that one's not to special. Just us at some family portrait type thing when we we're kids."

"But Ron, it's a picture of us." Kim said again, her voice firmer this time.

He reached up, rubbing the back of his neck as he lowered his gaze "Well, yea, I just didn't think you'd like it."

Kim, held it to her chest and spoke in a small voice like back when she had first met him. "I love it." She gave him a determined look "I won't let you take it from me."

"Alright KP," Ron muttered in defeat and then held up the new present "Here, take this one to. Marry Christmas." Once the red head took the offered present he turned "I'll go home now-"

Kim caught his arm before he could take a step and pulled him back. "No, No. Stay." He nodded as she guided him to the couch where he promptly sat down.

Kim sat the still partial wrapped picture on the table next to the couch and then sat down next to him. She glanced at him then anxiously unwrapped the present, she paused and with trembling hands picked up the new Club Banana Jacket. She turned to stare at him in awe "R-Ron, this is a hundred and twenty dollar jacket."

The blond shrugged "Well, I had money from Hanukkah and I wanted to get you a great present."

Kim blinked lowering the jacket back into the box "Ron, it's mail order..."

Ron smiled slightly "Wade sorta...expedited things." Kim in response to this set the present on the coffee table in front of them and turned to stare at the boy studying him. Just as Ron was beginning to prepare of a lecture she pounced on him .

He blinked bouncing on the cushions of the couch while Kim embraced him in a tight, though pleasurable hug. He wasn't all that comfortable laying on the couch in the embrace but honestly it wasn't much of an inconvenience. As the minutes ticked by and Kim had yet to relinquish her hold on him it became apparent that she was actually cuddling. It was an odd sensation, but enjoyable.

"All I gave you were some Snowman Hank DVD's" Kim whispered before she lifted her head to stare him in the eye, faces inches apart "I want to give you another present."

"KP you don't have t-" He started to say when she pressed her lips to his, kissing him. It was shy, much different than any kiss she had given him before, but it was definitely not a kiss one gives a best friend.

The kiss stretched out through several minutes and then finally broke, thankfully Ron had recovered from the surprise to kiss her back before then. Blushing both teens remained silent, Kim contenting herself to lower her head to his chest and breaking her hold on him grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch and pulled it over the both of them.

Ron, still dazed and amazed just laid there, letting her do as she pleased. His stupid smile grew as Kim rubbed her head against his chest and yawning made approving noises when he finally worked his arms free and held her. "That was the best Hanukkah present ever KP."

Kim smiling herself made an agreeing noise, apparently lost in the feel of his arms encircling her narrow waist.

"Kim, that guy your crushin on, he wouldn't happen to be me would he?" Ron asked before yawning.

Kim laughed sleepily "Gee Ron, however did you guess?" that said she snuggled against him a little more, trying to get as much warmth and contact from him as she could.

"Kim, I want to tell you something." She made a soft, on the verge of sleep noise prompting him to continue "I love you."

"Well, Happy Hanukkah Ron," she paused yawning "I love you to." This statement was followed by loud snoring, not that it mattered to Kim who was snoring softly as well.

* * *

It was a bright Christmas morning that found the two Doctor Possible's and the twins in the living room staring at the sleeping couple. As if some silent understanding passed among them, none made any undo noise to disturb them. However, Kim's mother was unable to resist taking a snap shot of the sleeping teens. 

"What are you going to do with that dear?" The salt and peppered haired rocket scientist asked staring at the picture over his wife's shoulder.

The red headed brain surgeon turned kissing his cheek lightly, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips "It'll make a great Christmas Card for next year."

* * *

**AN:**

I bid you welcome to my first Kim Possible fan fiction, my first journey into the KPverse. Actually this is, if it was to be properly introduced, 'Kim Possible: The Best Hanukkah/Christmas Ever (Redux)' I wrote the original at the end of 2003, December to be exact. While it wasn't my first Fanfiction I ever wrote it was my first Kim Possible one.

Sadly, it did not turn out the way I wished. It was well received, fluff stories always are, but it was not written to the standards I had set for myself. I took me nearly a year before I even thought of going back to change things and make them better.

But it wasn't until I neared the end of 'Kim Possible: Fate of the Monkey Master' that I actually started to do the work. I would caution any new readers that there might be some things that might conflict with the show but this was written before we had any new episodes. I could of course change things but that would alter key parts of the sequel so I left it as is.

Future reference my Redux's will entail the following: Changes to the flow of the story, the deletion of some scenes or minor plot points, the addition of scenes or new minor plot points and of course the increase in plot development were needed.

All of this being said I hope that you find this story enjoyable, that you will of course leave me a review and you'll my other stories.

Sincerely,

Geor-sama  
A KPverse author  
A Kionshipper  
And great human being!


	2. Chapter 2: The Weirdest HanukkahChristma...

Chapter 2:**  
The Weirdest Hanukkah/Christmas   
**By Georsama

Kim was the first one to stir, she yawned a little smiling, her eyes still closed. _That was a wonderful dream,_ she thought sleepily, her sense's still trying to get free from the grip of sleep._ I kissed Ron and he told me he loved me...it could only be a dream._ Then she felt herself rise up and gently lower back down in a rhythmic manner, that caused her still sleep clouded mind to get confused, she moved slightly and felt a pair of arms tighten up on her. 

That was when her ears picked up a noise, voices. They were soft whispers, but suddenly she was awake and she realized her family was opening presents while she was asleep...on the couch...in the arms of Ron! Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to see his face. He was still asleep. _Oh God. _She smiled a little, then the smile grew wider and wider till it was as wide as it could be. She suddenly yelled without thinking. "IT WASN'T A DREAM!" 

Unfortunately her yell startled Ron into waking up; he tried to set up, found a weight on his chest and then, his feet and arms somehow managing to get tangled up in the blanket, rolled right off the couch to land with a thud. He shook his head realizing that Kim was under him. He immediately sat up worried about her, but she was just laughing and pointing at him. 

It was contagious and Ron soon began to laugh as well, not really sure why. It was just relief that she was alright and possibly joy from the events of last night. Suddenly he went quiet and looked to his left, then to his right and then straight ahead not looking above shin level, they weren't alone, and he could tell that her mother and father were standing in front of them waiting. 

Kim stopped laughing as well seeing her parents, they were looking down at them with a curious expression. She blushed a little realizing that they had been caught. Ron looked back down to her and with a nervous chuckle whispered to her. "KP, I don't think were alone." 

She nodded some, giving him a small smile and put a hand on his chest. "I know...we should get up." 

He shook his head gulping some. "Do we have to?" 

She nodded and Ron, albeit reluctantly, stood and helped her up. They stood close, holding hands neither on looking anyone in the eyes. Then, rubbing his neck he lifted his head to look at Kim's parents. He shifted his weight from foot to foot waiting, they each had stoic expressions. "Umm...ok, I know this looks bad, but really we were just sleeping..." He thought it sounded lame, though Kim squeezed his hand, letting him handle things. 

It was her dad who broke the silence by smiling and offered Kim a cup of hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas Kimmie." He glanced at Ron and offered him the other cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go Ronald; we were just about to do the traditional Possible family Christmas Morning toast." 

Kim and Ron, both holding the items given them, looked at each other, confusion evident on their faces. Then they looked back at everyone. The twins looked as if they wanted to snicker and tease them, her mom looked happy, her dad seemed happy as well, and her Nana just had this weird half smile. 

Kim's dad held his cup up and said. "To family." His mom touched hers with his and repeated what he said, the twins and Kim's' Nana did the same, then as if in a dream Kim did as well. All eyes then turned to Ron, who was confused, he had seen this ritual many times since becoming friends with Kim but he had never been asked to take part in it. 

He looked at his cup and then at them, they all seemed curious, he glanced at Kim whose eyes seemed to be a little questioning about what he didn't know. But what he did know was that they were like his family and he did love Kim so, he lifted his cup and placed it next to Kim's completing the circle. "To family." 

***

Ron was giddy, ok maybe not giddy, but he was very happy. He was seated on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in hand watching as Kim, who was seated next to him and snuggled up close, was opening her presents happily. She would bounce and squeal like any normal teenage girl every time she did. 

Ron smiled and leaned back into the couch, now this was the way to spend the holidays, unfortunately Christmas was on a Saturday this year. But until it was time for temple all he had to do was enjoy her company and her family. He watched absently as Kim's parents walked out of the room talking about something. 

Kim snuggled up against him a little more, lifting his arm to drape it over her shoulder. She spoke in a soft voice. "Ron, when are you going home?" she sounded very happy. 

He smiled and kissed her temple lightly since it was the only available spot he could reach, it was the first physical contact outside of holding hands and snuggling up in front of her family, between them and answering her quietly. "Well, I do have temple, it's the Sabbath, but that's not for an hour." 

Kim twisted around suddenly looking at him, eyes wide blinking. "Really?" when he nodded she sighed. "I thought...wait, where are you going after temple?" 

Ron shook his head and tilted it. "I'll probably have to go home." 

Kim pouted ever so slightly, then brightened. "Ron...can I go with you?" 

Ron, who had been looking at the Christmas tree wistfully, snapped his head around quickly and looked at her. Kim had scooted and changed positions so that she had on leg under her as she looked at him. "Go where?" 

"Temple." she flashed him a smile which kept him off balance. The entire time he had known her she had never wanted to go to temple with him, but then again they had never kissed. He was also surprised she wanted to miss most of the Christmas morning and day to go with him. He sort of stammered for an answer, confused. Kim suddenly pulled out her major gun, the puppy dog pout. 

"Of course you can Kim, but we'll have to clear it with my mom and dad." He found himself saying, the fact that the puppy dog pout had never failed was held true once more. 

She let out one of the loudest squeals he had ever heard at his answer, kissed him on the lips quickly then climbed off the couch, almost tripped and ran to tell her parents. Ron blinked and smiled stupidly her kisses still packed a punch. 

Ron blinked startled by the sudden movement of the couch. He looked over to see the twins jumping on the couch playing with something. They were laughing but stopped to look at him, a glint of amusement in their eyes. Jim, or was it Tim, who had been jumping up and down closest to Ron said. "Kim and Ron sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." 

"It's Christmas, why do you have to tease me now?" Ron half whined. 

Tim, or was it Jim, picked up the song where his brother left off. "First comes love, then comes marriage..." 

Ron sighed and hung his head. The tweebs suddenly stopped jumping and one of them piped up, Ron wasn't sure which one it was, "We've decided were going to make another screensaver." 

Ron reluctantly looked over at them. "What's it going to be of?" 

The twins, who were dressed identical, laughed jumping off the couch. They started for the stairs, Tim, he supposed, answered him. "You and Kim sleeping together on the couch!"

Ron sat there blinking, his mind slowly processing what he'd heard. A screen saver...of him and Kim...he stood up quickly, turning to go tell Kim only to bump into her. He stumbled backwards a little, somehow managing to keep his balance. 

He shook his head seeing Kim, who had stumbled back as well, smiling stupidly "Ron?" She stepped up to him; her voice had an excited sound to it. 

"Yes?" He looked at her, more than a little perplexed. She seemed calm, but her eyes were sparkling, and her voice had a certain tone to it that gave away that she was excited. "I asked my mom and dad about wanting to go to Temple with you; they're talking to your parents right now." 

He smiled. "Really?" 

She nodded smiling. 

Ron laughed and thought. _This Hanukkah is just getting better and better._ Kim broke into his thoughts asking what he was doing. He answered her rather absently. "The twins are making a screensaver of us sleeping on the couch." 

Kim growled softly, much in the same way when Wade has been reading her diary. "I am so going to..." she said quietly, what she was going to do she never said, she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him along behind her. 

Ron felt lost, or at least confused. He wasn't so sure what was bad about it, but he just fell into step behind Kim, he knew there was no point in arguing with her right then. He hung back as she opened the door to her brother's room with a bang. 

"Who did you send that to?" 

Ron stepped to the doorway and saw Kim, arms crossed, hip cocked to one side, she sounded serious. The twins were wearing their shirts with their names written on them. It was Tim who spoke up first. "Just people in your address book." Jim immediately added. "And Ron's." 

The two teenage heroes looked at each other and then back at them. The twins smiled, as Tim twirled in the chair saying "And we posted it to your site and some other newsgroups." 

Kim's mouth fell open in disbelief; Ron stepped all the way into the room talking in a disbelieving tone. "So...the entire world can see me and her..." He stopped and considered that a moment and then laughed. "KP what are we worried about?" 

Kim spun on him quickly talking in a disheartened way. "Ron, they just sent an invasion of our privacy to everyone!" 

Ron shook his head still laughing. "One word Kim, Spam filters." 

"That's two words." 

"You know what I mean; nobody in our address books will get their email cause of their Spam filters." Ron said this as if it made absolute sense. 

Kim suddenly laughed with him. "Your right Ron, what was I thinking?" She walked over and kissed him on the cheek laughing "Come on...we need to go find out if I'm going with you or not. " 

The young couple turned leaving the twins alone. Unfortunately the two young heroes hadn't known that Tim and Jim had a third party helping them. Wade. 

***

Kim tilted her head, as she watched from her spot next to Ron's mother and father. Temple was definitely different than she expected, especially since Ron had been asked to perform something for the service, along with a few other boys, _men,_ she silently corrected herself. 

As much as Kim loved Ron, which was a lot, she thought that the service was rather dull. But she smiled and watched him with pride. She couldn't help but smile wider at the memory of when they had arrived, the girls that were attending the services had asked,_ more like pestered, _she corrected herself, Ron about Kim. She glanced out of the corner of her eye seeing two staring at her with jealously, they weren't even trying to hide it. She felt a sense of smugness as she turned her full attention back to Ron. 

It was amusing however that Ron, apparently, was oblivious to the fact that he had several girls here that actually seemed to have a crush on him. This was reason for Kim to be thankful, if he had know he may not have fallen for her. She was also glad her parents had let her come with Ron, though they were very specific that she was to come back home afterwards. 

Ron's parents had teased them when they had stopped by her house to pick them up, mainly because they were shyly holding hands, but they seemed pleased by the relationship between them. Kim pushed these thoughts from her mind, though she continued to smile, since the service was coming to a close. 

She rose with Ron's parents, she felt out of place standing there quietly while everyone else sang their closing prayer, but she was new to this, next time she would definitely know the words to sing. She almost jumped when she felt Ron take her hand shyly while he sang; somehow he had slipped back into place next to her. 

Kim followed Ron as he led the way, the only time besides at Camp Wannaweep that he led the way, out into the parking lot. His parents were right behind them; they left the couple on the curb while they went to get the car. They held hands, looking awkward, like any new young couple. 

It was Ron who spoke first. "So how'd you like the service?" 

Kim looked at him and smiled. "I liked it, different but good." 

Ron practically beamed. "And I didn't screw up once." he stated it with an air of pride, which Kim shared. To punctuate this she leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek, which caused him to smile goofily. He gave her hand a squeeze to show his approval. 

Kim sighed and looked down at the ground. "I wish you could walk me home..." 

"Hey, there'll be tomorrow..." 

She shook her head some chuckling. "I know...but still..." She looked at him a little disappointed but he just laughed. 

The honking of a car horn interrupted them, Ron sighed looking over to see his mom and dad waiting in the car patiently. He looked back at Kim. "Are you sure we can't take you home?" 

She nodded some. "Yea...I mean I know your mom and dad wouldn't mind, but I think I should walk, besides your not suppose to do anything else today right?" 

He nodded and they stood there in a sudden awkward silence. Ron's dad honked his horn again and Ron sighed. "Later Kim." then acting on impulse leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips. It lasted for several minutes and then he broke it smiling stupidly; he turned tripped a little and ran to his car climbing in. 

Kim stood there, smiling this silly smile as she watched his car disappear around the corner. Finally, shaking herself free from the numbness his kiss created in her she noticed that a few of the girls who were still there giving her dirty looks. Kim didn't care, she was on cloud nine. With an extra spring in her step she started off heading home. 

***

Kim almost literal skipped into her house, only to be confronted by her mom. The older Possible female gave her a smile and shook her head. "Kimmie, I'm glad your home." 

Kim looked at her mom and raised an eyebrow. "Er...why?" 

Her dad walked out of the kitchen a glass of orange juice in hand and answered for her mother. "Because your phone has been ringing off the hook." 

Kim blinked and then took off up the stairs. "Merry Christmas guys, see you in a bit." She bounded up the stairs, then down her hallway and into her room just in time to grab her phone and answer it in mid-ring. "Hello?" She was quiet for a moment then answered. "Yes this is Kim." 

"KIM! It's Monique, girl how come you didn't tell me that you and Ron were together?!" Kim had to hold the phone away from her ear, wincing as she frowned. How did she find out? She shook her head and when she was sure Monique was done she put it back to her ear. 

"Monique, we just got together last night..." She let her friend say something and then smiling stupidly walked over and plopped down on her bed one leg folded under her. "Yes, I know. He is so cute…" she nodded again. "No, I haven't been home all day; I went to temple with him..." She giggled. "Yes, I know, he's sweet to." 

She shook her head a little. "Get this Monique there were girl's there." she laughed and shook her head. "I know that's not amazing. What is is the fact that majority of them have a crush on him." she nodded giggling again. "I know. They were so totally jealous…" She grabbed a teen magazine pulling it in front of her starting to flip through the pages talking absently with her friend, apologizing about not telling her immediately. 

"Hey Monique? How'd you find out?" She was silent for a moment and then yelled. "WADE!" she immediately grabbed her communicator to contact the boy genius and give him a piece of her mind, only before she could it let out its familiar beep. "Monique I'll have to let you go." 

Kim pushed the off button on her cordless and dropped it to the bed as she turned on the communicator. "What's the sitch Wade?" 

The boy genius stopped his hurried typing and answered her. "It's Drakken and Shego; they've stolen a super sonic cannon." 

Kim sighed and muttered. "I thought they would take a break during the holidays." 

Wade shook his head. "They did, they left a video E-card, let me stream it." 

Kim nodded and then watched as the screen filled with what looked like a comfortable and warm room, with a fire in the fire place. Drakken was seated in an old leather armchair, with Shego leaned against its back arms folded. They both wore their normal clothes, but amazingly they were both smiling.

Drakken spoke first. "Seasons Greetings Kim, Ron." 

Shego muttered something under her breath, but Drakken ignored it. "We send this with our sincerest wish for you to have a very Merry Christmas. Now I know what you're thinking 'why is he wishing me a Merry Christmas when he just stole a super sonic cannon', well the truce from last year still holds true, but that doesn't mean we can't prepare for the days after New year..." Kim frowned as he went on to wish them yet another Merry Christmas, with Shego saying that this was a stupid idea. 

The screen cleared and was once more filled with Wade. He shook his head sighing. "Traced the location, it was sent from a public library." 

Kim frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Wade, how big was the cannon?" 

The boy genius shook his head. "Portable. Get this Kim, when at full power it could turn a diamond into powder." 

Kim paled a little and shook her head. "Any reference points in the video?" 

"Let me check." he started typing quickly while Kim, stood, putting the communicator face down on the bed changed into her mission clothes, there was no way she was waiting, besides this wouldn't be all that difficult. To bad Ron couldn't come along. Shrugging she picked up her communicator to find Wade waiting.

"Kim, no reference points in the video. But, the power source for the SSC is kept in Nevada." He typed quickly on his keyboard. "Got you a ride with Hogendosh International." 

"You rock Wade." Kim responded already heading out of her room.

***

Ron flipped through a photo album smiling wistfully, while Rufus was perched on his shoulder making chattering noise. He stopped on a picture of when he and Kim were younger. He shook his head, things had changed since then, they had both grown up became entirely different people and yet, here they were still together, as more than friends, but still they were together. 

Rufus slid down his arm like a slide and jumped off, grabbing a small block of cheese left over from dinner. Ron looked over at his friend and laughed. "You know what Rufus?" 

The pink naked mole rat turned and chattered saying "Nuh uh." 

Ron closed the book, setting it to the side and scooped up his friend along with his cheese. "For the first time in a long time, I'm looking forward to going back to school after the holidays." 

Rufus nodded some and attacked the cheese, happy that Ron was happy. The young blond man walked over to his bed and plopped down, wondering what Kim was doing right this minute. He couldn't call her, and she couldn't call him, oh well at least there was no missions this time of year. 

***

Kim frowned as she sneaked up to the building, no security, no guards, If it wasn't for Wade she wouldn't have even have looked here. It was a large, energy planet, closed for the holidays. She slipped up to the door and pressed herself flat against the side of the building. 

She felt bad about running out on her family, but she had to do this, handle it now and she wouldn't have to do it later. She grabbed what looked like a hair dryer and aimed, ready to fire and then paused. _Wait a minute_, she thought,_ Ron always just tries the door and it's always open._

Cautiously she slipped to the door and reached out trying the door. It swung open slowly, and she couldn't help but smile. "I'll have to try that more often." she said to herself as she put up her hairdryer grappling hook and slipped into the building. It was dark, all of it running on what seemed to be automatic. 

She crossed the concrete floor searching around the power turbines, then slowly climbed a set of metal stairs which led to a walk way, she walked down it and entered the second floor where the first set of offices were located. She poked around, moving stealthily among the offices, she wondered where Drakken and Shego were. She slipped out the communicator and contacted Wade. "Wade, can you pinpoint where exactly they are? At this rate I could be here all night." she sort of whined that last part.

The boy genius quickly went to work and within a few minutes he was leading her up, through a few more levels of stairways between offices till she reached the last door on the sixth floor which was the plant manager's office. She had no sooner put her hand on the door to open it when it was yanked open. 

Kim was caught my surprise and flipped backwards as the glowing hand of Shego hissed through the air. When Kim landed she was in her fighting stance, the communicator still on in one hand. Shego crouched down low, hands held at her sides glowing. "I thought Dr. Drakken said there was a truce?" Kim said. 

Shego gave her a half smile. "He's asleep, and what he doesn't know won't upset my paycheck." with that she sprung forward. They clashed with a flurry of kicks and punches, Wade who was still on the communicator winced and called her name as it was knocked out of her hand and fell to the ground where it was crushed under foot. 

Shego blocked a strike to her head while having her strike blocked as well. "So Kimmie...tell me where's the boyfriend?" 

Kim responded without a second thought. "He's at home." 

The pale green girl blinked, her mouth falling open. "You know I meant your sidekick right?" She seemed to concentrate more on the block than any attacking. But the two fighters had seemed to reach a temporary truce while Shego absorbed the information she'd just heard. 

Kim nodded some giving her enemy a smile. "Of course, he's the only boyfriend I got." 

Shego blinked then seemed to whisper to herself. "Hmm...if you're dating him he must worth a second look." 

Kim narrowed her eyes and the temporary truce between them as they talked about him was broken, once more they were exchanging blows. 

***

Ron looked out the window of his ride, he felt nervous and anxious. Here it was the Sabbath and he was out heading for Kim's location. It had been an hour since Wade had contacted him, telling him what was up. Ron had been torn between going to help her and staying home, it wasn't until Rufus brought his rabbi to his attention that he finally made up his mind.

It was after half an hour talking with his rabbi, which had taken some doing, he called Wade back and had the ride met him. He leaned back in his chair and muttered what his rabbi had finally said to convince him. "If your heart tells you to do this, and it's good, then HE will understand." 

Ron got up, making his way to the door and slid it open after pulling on his parachute. He bent his knees and prepared to jump, he patted Rufus who was sticking out of his pocket, then jumped. He hurtled through the air, Rufus having quickly huddled down into the pocket as Ron fell earthward. 

The helmeted hero once more realized that he hated jumping, but it was a mute point. He grabbed his rip cord and pulled it, there was a gentle sound as it deployed and his descent slowed immediately. With a deftness he hardly ever displayed, he gently landed in front of the power plant.

Within moments he was free from his parachute and sneaking into the plant. He heard the noise of fighting and he quickly made his way up the stairs of the first metal walkway into the second floor offices and then up the interoffice ones to the next floor. He made it to the third floor offices, which were nothing more than cubicles, and skidded to a halt seeing Shego and Kim fighting. Kim was breathing hard, apparently having been going all out for a long time. 

"KP, don't worry I'm here." He called out and started towards her, then skidded to a halt as both women turned to look at him. 

Kim smiled, her entire face brightening up. "Ron!" 

Shego on the other hand looked surprised, and then an evil smile spread across her face. Shego jumped up, pushing Kim over, she rebounded off a wall landing next to a startled Ron. She watched Kim stand and with a loud voice said "Ronny poo!" and then much to everyone's surprise, she grabbed him and planted a very deep kiss on him. 

When she broke it, Ron stumbled backwards, looking confused. He stared at her blinking and sputtering, Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and tried to wipe at his mouth with his paws. Kim on the other hand had begun moving as soon as Shego had grabbed him. 

Kim threw a punch blind-siding Shego sending the pale green girl falling backwards; she landed on her rear and slide along the floor, eyes closed tightly. She came to a rest against the far wall. Shego reached up rubbing her jaw lightly wincing, thinking in retrospect that maybe she should have thought that through better. 

Kim stepped between her and Ron and glared at her; she pointed a finger at her and yelled. "Don't kiss my boyfriend!" 

Shego stood up and smiled responding. "Aww...is little Kimmie jealous?" 

Kim charged in blindly, as did Shego though she was smiling the whole time. Ron shook his head watching them, then remembering what Wade told him over the phone, he ran over to an office door only to find Dr. Drakken standing there in the stairway, mouth open, watching the fight between the two girls. 

Ron skidded to a stop and struck a fighting stance. "Ok Dr. Drakken, give up the SSC." 

The blue skinned scientist blinked and looked at him obviously confused. "Did Shego just kiss you?" Ron nodded and Drakken blinked again. "And did Kim Possible just say you were her boyfriend?" Again Ron nodded, a little off guard by the doctors reaction. The evil scientist moved his hands pointing with his fingers, repeating everything to himself as if his mind had been overloaded with that information. 

Ron watched for a minute then asked where the super sonic cannon was. Drakken stopped blinked and then started over adding cannon to the mix this time, his mind unable to handle everything right at that instant. The two turned at the sound of a screech to watch as the skilled fighters rolled around on the ground pulling each others hair, kicking and calling each other names. 

Ron blinked then looked down at Rufus who looked back up at him and blinked. They both shook their heads then looked at Dr. Drakken who shook his head and tried to grasp what he had been told. Ron sighing shook his head. "Come on; tell me where you hid the super sonic cannon." 

Dr. Drakken looked at him, blinked and responded. "The what?" 

"You know the super sonic..." he trailed off, frowning some. "You have no idea do you?" 

Drakken blinked again and then smiled. "Oh, the super sonic thingimgic...we made it up. Faked the whole theft." 

"What?" came Ron's articulate response.

Drakken shrugged. "I was reading Snowman Hank's book of sayings." 

"Oh the ninety nine edition?" Ron said enthusiastically. "I have the two thousand version myself." Drakken looked at him enviously and started to compare notes on the books. They continued on for a few minutes, until Ron realized what had happened and got them back on track. 

"As I was saying, I was reading his book when I realized that we really should get together for Christmas again..." Drakken said it smiling, and Ron blinked. "Dude, that was an awesome idea." They both talked about the idea, laughing and having a good time till at last they noticed that Kim and Shego, both panting, were lying on the floor side by side breathing heavily. 

Ron walked over to Kim and helped her up, she was breathing heavily, her hair a mess. Ron kissed her cheek as she leaned on him, worn out. "Come on KP, let's get you home." 

She nodded, Rufus climbing up onto her shoulder to pat her cheek. "Ron...did you get the..." she trailed off and Ron shook his head. "Don't worry about it Kim, I took care of it." She nodded and let him led her away.

Ron glanced back to see Drakken doing much the same thing with Shego. Ron smiled a little; it was definitely turning into a weird Hanukkah. 

***

"So, Drakken just made it up?" 

Ron nodded, watching as his girlfriend smoothed out her hair as they reached the front doorstep of her house. It was almost midnight when they got back, which meant Kim missed Christmas day with her family, and Ron missed both a day of Hanukkah and most of the Sabbath. 

He didn't feel too bad though, he had done what he thought was best. He was lost in thought till Kim squeezed his hand. "Ron...when Shego kissed you..." 

The blonde looked at her and blinked. "What about it KP?" 

She seemed nervous, unsure, very un-Kim. Finally she just answered him. "Did you like it?" 

Ron looked at her blankly and then shook his head. "Kim..." he stopped, and did the one thing he didn't think she could argue with him over, he grabbed her pulled her in close and kissed her deeply. It lasted for several long minutes, the longest and deepest one between them yet, till at last with a lack of air, they broke it. 

Kim stared at him dreamily, starry eyed and definitely a giggling school girl. Ron was much the same way only he wasn't a giggling school girl, they were both blushing though. "So that answer your question?" asked Ron. Kim nodded dreamily not really paying attention, she opened the door walking in backwards not taking her eyes off him. 

She closed the door and leaned against it._ My God! I should have fallen for him sooner._ She thought to herself happily and then slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She changed still in her dream world, and sat down in front of her computer, she was just going to check her email quickly. 

One hundred and nineteen messages waiting. All from her address book, and all with the same subject line 'I can't believe you and Ron!' she shook her head then opened one she didn't recognize. That soon changed when she saw the picture of her and Ron sleeping on the couch, with the words 'Merry Christmas! See you next year! -Shego and Dr. Drakken' written beneath it.

Shaking her head she shut her computer down the others could wait, this was definitely the weirdest Christmas she'd ever experienced. She stood and walked over to her bed, then quite willingly collapsed onto it. She cuddled up with her pillow, one that Ron had given her when they were younger and smiling drifted off to sleep, pretending it was Ron she was holding. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Author Response (AR): 

****

superviolist: Thanks, I'm glad it was a very nice transition into romance. And that is good news to hear. ^__^ 

****

dahan: Really? One of the best Kim and Ron fics? I don't see it but then what do I know? ^____^ Hope this was worth the impatience of waiting to see what else I am going to write.

****

Great: Glad you liked it. 

****

Dr. Mephisto: I'm glad you enjoyed it. 

****

AngelicEmpress: Me, Georsama, not know what kawaii means? **looks at her strangely** I've been writing in anime fanfics for nearly three years. Anyway, consider your suggestion taken. 

****

kim'n'ron4eva: Your quite welcome...and it's been started (I've had a few fans, unfortunately non-fanfic writers, email me personally about one ) 

****

ckrenshaw: Thanks

****

chicken: Thank you kindly, I'm glad it was successful. I'm also glad that everything was like I wanted it to be. (As for the characters being fairly accurate I am going to try and get them completely accurate, well as much as I can since they have to change because of a new relationship.) I'm also happy that you were more than pleased with mine.

I tried to keep the typos and the such to a minimum this time. As for a beta reader, I have bad luck with them, (It always winds up that either I send them my stuff and I never hear from them again, or they burn out.) I think I got your hint, so though I am suppose to be on vacation from writing I guess I just can't stop. I hope this counts as my next story (I have at least three more days to write about Hanukkah its eight days long! Think of all those presents.^^) 

****

Water Mist: Thank you, I was going for cute and well written. 

****

Squall Highwind: Well here's the encore, was it good? 

****

Jon: I want to thank you for confirming that I made several grammar errors, I must ask what does geautifully mean? :) As for what was with Monkey Fist and what was stolen It's a story line that will be picked up soon. I put it in this fic so that I can pick it up when I send Kim and Ron back to school. (Though I must ask, did you like Shego hitting on Ron this chapter?) 

****

Talia Moon: Thanks. 

****

x RYAN 1S M1N3: Now I doubt it was the best KP fan fic you've ever read, but it was nice of you to say that. I'm glad it flowed well, cause that's the sign of a good story. 

****

KuteInsanity: Thanks, I was planning on writing even more fics about Ron and Kim and since you've told me that I'm really good at it I will. ^__^ 

****

Kingtrmpt: Thanks, I'm glad you liked this, and I hope your hope is granted. 

****

Parareru: I owe you a major thanks, you pointed out flaws that I never heard before. I'm glad it was well done and well rounded, that chemistry between Kim and Ron was tricky, but now that I have it I shouldn't have any problem putting it there all the time. Just let me know if I screw it up ok? 

And your right, I had intended The Best Hanukkah/Christmas to be a one-shot leaving myself an opening for continuation, but for some reason it just felt that I need to continue this. 

****

chris-warren876: Thank you. I'm glad that I made you enjoy reading and reviewing this, I know how much a chore it can be like. 

****

Yamal: Your welcome, and please be patient, I'm not Wade, I can only type so fast. 

****

Maxie Goofmore: I plan on it and enjoy the fluffy clouds.

****

ForeverDestiny: ^^ what is there to say except Thanks. And I'm still sorry about confusing you like that. (though I doubt this chapter helped at all.) I'm running with it earlier than I had expected so I hope you enjoy. 

****

Dory: Domo Argatio

****

DreamQueen110 (DramaQueen110): Thank you for the nice review ( I was really worried the fic would go boom) Also if you think it would be an embarrassing Christmas Card, imagine it being a screen saver sent to everyone (Including arch-foes. lol) and it was, as stated in my notes, to be a one shot for the time being, but things change. 

****

AN: 

I did not expect to be saying thank you 22 times, (fifteen in little over two days.) in such a short amount of time, I have always had to wait a month before I got at least 15 reviews. As of now, the first chapter of The Best Hanukkah/Christmas, with 22 reviews in just a few days, has become my second most highest reviewed story. 

Now I've mentioned this quiet a lot in the above Author Response section, but I had meant to finish my other fics before continuing this but it's going ahead now, but please note, once this set is finished off (meaning all the chapters are posted for this small story) I am defiantly putting this continuity on hold till I finish off everything else.

I can not juggle two on-going fics at once. (Just look at HTW and you'll see why.) I want to thank you all for your kind reviews please keep them coming, I don't get enough of them. (when I say kind I mean your honest thoughts about what I write good or bad)

Now before anyone raises a stink I know that Ron did work on the Sabbath, I did research (i.e. I checked out a Jewish information site.) and according to it, the law is not to do any creative work on the Sabbath...but instead of mentioning that in the story I settled for 'If your heart tells you to do this, and it's good, then HE will understand.' HE is a reference to God, they don't say his name. Anyway, that's that. 

I hope that this was just as good as before, and that the characters were better and closer to the show than they were last time, especially Kim and Ron. 

I have for many reasons (not the least of which is being asked) made a site for my fellow Kim Possible FanFic authors to post there stuff, it's very much like TMFFA, so go submit your work and make me feel like I haven't wasted my time. It's in frames and non-frame versions. The link won't show up so email me and I'll give you the link. 

Sincerely,   
Geor-sama


	3. Chapter 3: A Treasured Hanukkah Memory

Chapter 3:  
**A Treasured Hanukkah Memory  
**By Georsama

The first sensation Ron had was of his bed moving, he groaned and rolled over pulling his blankets tighter around him. He wanted to stay asleep; he was having an extremely nice dream about Kim. He shifted again, the bed moving under him once more, he snorted and mumbled Kim's name. 

Whoever it was that was in bed with him leaned forward on their hands and gently blew in his ear, their hair tickling his neck. Ron laughed sleepily and muttered in a dreamy voice "Kim, it's my turn." he rubbed his head against his pillow when he felt the warm breath on his ear once more. 

Suddenly he felt a hand on shoulder, his eyes snapped open and let out a quick yelp, moving with years of experience and fighting kicking in. Within minutes the covers were shoved to the foot of the bed and Ron Stoppable was straddling his new girlfriend Kim Possible, who was laying docile in his bed smiling up at him obviously enjoying something. 

He blinked looking at her wondering how exactly he had managed to get them into this position. Then he realized he was holding her arms to the bed on either side of her head, effectively giving him control. 

"Good morning to you to Ron." She said it in a rather teasing yet enticing way, making no move to free herself, seemingly liking the position. She was dressed in a nice green sweater and, well that was all he could see right now. 

"Er...morning KP." He knew it sounded lame, but now that he wasn't acting on instinct he was just a freshly awakened Ron Stoppable, in an extremely confusing and awkward position. Kim chuckled as neither of them moved for several minutes. They might have stayed like this for several more if it wasn't for Ron's mother making a noise in the hallway. 

Ron quickly let go of Kim's wrist and swung his leg off her, letting her sit up. She sat up slowly, smiling the entire time. She scooted up to sit with her back against the headboard of his bed crossing her legs watching him with a semi-dreamy look on her face.

Ron absently got up and stretched calling for Rufus. The pink naked mole rat scurried out of his makeshift bed and began to stretch as well. Ron turned to look at Kim sitting on his bed. "So what brings you by?" 

The auburn haired girl smiled brightly, they had shown up in each others bedroom waking each other so much through out the years they didn't even think twice about it. It was a perk of having been best friends for sixteen years. She blushed remembering that he was not just her best friend anymore. "Nothing really. Just thought I'd come by, wake my boyfriend up maybe go out and eat?" 

Ron looked at her, noticing that her emerald eyes were locked on him. He shrugged sitting down on the edge of the bed smiling, very comfortable in her presence. "Sure, I wouldn't mind showing you off...I'm actually surprised you even want to be seen out in public with me. So where should we go eat?" 

"Umm...Ron, no offense but if you're going to stay dressed like that I don't want to go out in public. Though in private I like it." 

Ron blinked then finally looked down and for the first time saw that he was missing his pants and shirt, actually he was just wearing his boxers with the hearts on them. "You couldn't have told me sooner!?" He immediately stood, then blushed trying to hide, noticing that Kim's eyes stayed transfixed on him. 

She was gave a dry chuckle and wetted her lips before apologizing. "Well you just looked so...so...you know...cute." she trailed off sort of waving her hand then getting a sort of dreamy look in her eyes she took a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. 

***

"So anyway, Bonnie called after Tara. She was all like 'Kim, you and Ron?' I was like yea, me and Ron." Kim was talking a mile a minute, happy and excited as she sat across from her new boyfriend, who was both fully clothed and eating against his vote at an IHOP, located conveniently in the Middleton mall. 

"Ron, are you even listening to me? Kim suddenly stopped in mid sentence watching Ron force down five silver dollar pancakes at once. 

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I am Kim." 

Kim smiling sat back and crossed her arms. "Oh, ok then what did I just say?" 

Ron, without missing a beat held his hand up, finger pointed skywards "Begin quote 'So anyway, Bonnie called after Tara. She was all like 'Kim, you and Ron?' I was like yea, me and Ron. After Bonnie complained about our relationship and asked if I had thought how it would hurt the squad, she hung up and I immediately got dressed in this totally cute shirt, but then had to change cause it didn't go with the jacket you bought me. Which Monique is so totally jealous about.' close quote." He flashed a smile at her, catching his breath, unable to figure out how she could talk like that without passing out. 

Kim sat there, her elbows on the table, gapping at him in disbelief. _Unbelievable_, she thought to herself incredulously, _I got a sweet, innocent, loving boyfriend that actually pays attention to everything I say. _

Ron meanwhile was spearing even more of the silver dollar pancakes, hoisting them off onto a smaller side plate for Rufus. The pink naked mole rat pounced on them, wolfing them down as quickly as possible for a naked mole rat. Kim rested her chin on her hand and watched them, letting out a wistful sigh. 

Ron stopped fork hovering his fork noticing her not eating "KP, your not eating." 

Kim shrugged and Ron quickly speared a piece of sausage on her plate and held it out for her. "Here you go..." He smiled as she ate the sausage he was offering her. Rufus made a noise that sounded like a sigh and then in his naked mole rat way said 'cute.' 

Unfortunately the couple's enjoyment was cut short by Kim's communicator going off. Kim grabbed it as Ron retracted his fork to finish off what Kim had left. 

"What's the sitch Wade?" 

The boy genius looked at her and shook his head. "Need to talk to Ron." 

Kim blinked, looked up at Ron who was looking back at her, she looked back at the screen. "You need to talk to him?" The boy genius nodded and then smiled. 

"Don't worry Kim, besides you'll hear all about it I'm sure." Kim ignored him handing the small blue device over to Ron. 

He took it and smiled. "What's the sitch Wade?" He heard Kim snort, weather in amusement or annoyance he wasn't sure. Wade smiled and started typing a mile a minute. "Got a video card for you, from Japan let me stream it." 

Ron shook his head saying quickly "Not right now Wade." and then hit the off button causing the screen to blink out. Kim was looking at him curiously as she took the communicator back. "Ron, what was that about?" 

The blond shrugged and cleared his throat. "What was what about?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "The card." 

""Oh." He instantly began to spear more pancakes as if nothing had happened. Kim crossed her arms eying him. "Ron Stoppable, you either tell me what is up with this v-card from Japan is about or I'll get Wade." 

Ron let out a sigh and looked at her, trying his best to give her his version of the puppy dog pout. "Kim, honestly it's nothing. Just that when I went to stay in Japan there was a girl...she sort of got obsessive..." 

Kim raised an eyebrow listening to him. She frowned every so slightly which darkened her face, causing Ron to prepare for the worst. "So, there's a girl in Japan obsessed with you?" she said it in a neutral way. 

Ron nodded, Rufus having quickly disappeared from the table. Kim waited a minute, then a little bit longer before letting out a slow breath smiling a little. "So that's why you don't like to talk about Japan." 

Ron nodded feeling relief flooding through him. "Yea, Japan was a nightmare." He didn't enjoy lying to Kim, but he had taken an oath. Besides there was nothing to worry about, it wasn't like Yori would be trying to contact him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the communicator going off once more. 

Kim answered it, beginning to sound miffed. "Wade, Ron said not now." She blinked when the genius continued to type 

"This has nothing to do with that. There's been a theft." he said it as he hurriedly scanned the screen.

Rufus immediately reappeared, and Ron stood up and moved around to look over her shoulder as Kim spoke up. "What was stolen?" 

"It was a government program, lots of encryption, A-1 level clearance. General Packard reported it." Wade looked at them, his eyes shining brightly. "Anyway, it was an experimental Field Propulsion." 

Kim blinked and tilted her head. "If this is A-1 clearance why do you know what it was?" 

Wade smiled "The general granted me, you and Ron clearance. Apparently this is top priority." 

Ron frowned crossing his arms. "Man, that General guy totally gypped you Rufus." The naked mole rat nodded but sat back on the table wolfing down Ron and Kim's food. 

"Well worry about Rufus's clearance later Ron, we need to go." Kim responded absently, her mind was racing. She knew it wasn't Drakken, or the Seniors so who else would steal something like that? 

"Right KP." Ron responded. "So Wade, which villain will my Kimmie be putting a hurtin on?" He rested his chin on her shoulder watching the screen. His statement seeming to catch Wade of guard, and make Kim giggle. Ron smiled, it felt good saying that, almost like it made it more of a fact that she was with him. 

Wade finally seemed to get over his surprise and answered Ron, a hint of amusement in his voice. "A Dr. Dementor...hmmm, must be new." he said the last part more to himself than anybody in particular. 

Ron blinked and looked at Kim who nodded. "Know where his hideout is?" She waited while Wade worked his magic; she wanted to hurry this up so that she could spend the rest of the day with Ron. Within moments Wade was back and telling her what he found out. "Alright, were on it. Got us a ride?" 

"Actually the military is providing the ride." he responded a little disappointed then perked up. "My government grant is coming through, so expect those gravity disrupters soon." And with that the screen went dark. 

"So...the government is bribing Wade to get you on the case." Ron said as he pulled his chair over to set down. "Will wonders never cease. I wonder how much they'll be bribing me to not go with you." 

Kim shot him a look and shook her head. "Tell me you won't let them." She seemed worried, apparently not liking the thought of going on a mission without him. 

"Of course not KP, you're stuck with me." He said it giving her his trademark goofy grin and thumbs up sign. 

She hugged him and then stood. "Come on, we need to get into our mission clothes." Ron nodded and stood Rufus jumping off the table onto his shoulder before he stood completely. Kim smiling took his hand as they left. 

***

"No seriously Ron, tell me why." Kim asked as they snuck up to a factory. She crouched down low, followed immediately by Ron, behind a thick clump of trees and bushes as a henchman walked past, these were definitely in a different league than Dr. Drakken. "Think Rufus can sneak in and see what were dealing with?" 

Ron nodded and quickly produced the hairless rodent, who stood at attention while Ron gave him the instructions. Rufus saluted and hopped out of his hand and scurried off slipping through the security with ease. They watched him go, and then watched him come back within minutes. He climbed up onto his Ron's knee and quickly in his mole rat way related what he saw. 

Ron nodded and patted Rufus on the head. "Thanks Rufus" He looked at Kim and sighed. "About the same number of guards as Drakken, no Shego style sidekick though. The security system is about the same..." 

Kim nodded, as Ron slipped Rufus into his pocket of his cargo pants. "Did he happen to tell you the best way to get in?" The blonde boy nodded and sighed as he quickly relayed what Rufus had told him to Kim who blinked. "So, we just go in with plan 41?" 

He nodded and she smiled. "Good. Now before we go tell me why." 

The boy shook his head. "After the mission." 

She pouted but acquiesced, then went into serious mission mode. "Alright, count of three..." Ron nodded then leaned forward kissing her quickly. 

"Ok…one." He said smiling when he broke the kiss. 

Kim smiled back. "Two...love you…" 

Ron smiled wider "Three...love you to…" and then he slipped off to create the distraction. Kim watched him go and then took off in the opposite direction. 

She heard the alarm blare as the defense system was breached and with a running start she vaulted over the fence landing with a flip and then continued on to the main factory building. She slipped along the back wall hiding in the shadows as the guards rushed past as the noise from the breach grew louder.

She stopped and looked up spying a window just large enough for her. She slipped out her suction cups and quickly began to climb upwards. Once she was level with the window she produced a pen laser to cut the lock, then carefully climbed in slipping her climbing tools back into her backpack before dropping noiseless to the floor behind a set of boxes and crates on the walkway. 

She could hear shouting, apparently Dr. Dementor wasn't happy not that she could blame him. The guards seemed to be doubled now, _great_, she thought,_ only half dozen more guards than normal_. 

She absently wondered how Ron was doing, but she couldn't stop to worry, she had to get into position knowing phase two would be coming soon. She slipped among the boxes, finally spying what she recognized as the Field Propulsion unit from her briefing aboard the plane. It really was small, about the size of a small bike motor. 

As if on cue the side door to the factory flew open and Ron came running in, guards pilling in after him. She couldn't help but smile watching him react to the guards; when he just reacted to attacks he was golden. She almost giggled at that but resisted, settling to smile instead. He had them in position within minutes all gathered together getting ready to pounce on him. The evil scientist seemed to be shouting orders. 

Kim quickly did her part, vaulting over the railing of the walkway grabbing a thick tarp as she did. She dropped quickly, casting the tarp like a net covering the henchman threatening Ron. She rebounded off a beam with a back flip landing in a fighting stance facing Dr. Dementor. 

She was quickly joined by Ron who had used the tarps rope to tie it tightly around the henchmen. The evil scientist seemed put off, unsure how to handle this situation but he reacted as everyone else did "Kim Possible and her side kick Ron Stoppable?" 

"Give up Dr. Dementar..." Kim said with authority keeping a small smile off her face and hiding the fact that she was amazed that he had remembered Ron's name. 

"It's Dr. Dementor!" he shouted, falling into the same trap that Drakken did. 

"Dementor? Dude are you sure that you want to use that name?" Ron added absently. 

"Why you insolent Whelp, I'll have you know that Dementor is a very good name." the short, stout doctor responded. 

"Dude, no its not. Even Drakken is a better name than Dementor." Ron continued to argue with him, distracting him. 

"Enough of this. Guards Attack!" Twenty guards seemed to pile in from nowhere surrounding the two teen heroes. 

The henchmen lunged together at once, Ron disappeared through the gap between their legs and Kim went skywards, she grabbed a bar and flipped landing with a spin. The confusion that ensued from the henchmen slamming into each other didn't last long as they turned clearing their heads of cobwebs, and immediately split up to go after Kim and Ron. 

Kim preformed a series of back flips and hand stands as she moved away from Ron, they hulking henchmen were hot on her heels. She ducked ones lunge punch driving her elbow into his stomach folding him over, she stood spun and drove her heel into another's face, causing the other henchmen to back off for a moment. 

She quickly resumed her path heading for Dr. Dementor, but found herself cut off by a henchmen, she turned on a dime only to find herself facing another hulking henchman, they acted in unison grabbing her arms quickly. She struggled briefly then stopped watching as a third moved in to attack. 

She timed it till the last minute then brought her foot up throwing a kick to his groin stopping him in his tracks, she re-chambered and kicked him in the chin causing him to come up and then fall over backwards. The ones holding her arms immediately let go in surprise, she took advantage of this by driving twin hammer fists into their solar plexus driving the air out of them followed by a leg sweep so that they landed heavily on the floor out cold. She was on her feet in seconds pausing long enough to check on Ron.

The blonde boy was dodging the attacks with a frantic ease but he had as of yet to disable any of his enemies. He was brought down by a leg sweep but managed to grab an arm and flip the henchman sending him flying into a few of the others which put them out of the fight. He quickly recovered scrambling up from the ground as the remaining ones regrouped, he was dodging once more within minutes. 

Kim turned her attention back to her own henchman but found that they had scattered, apparently terrified of her beating so many in a few minutes. She heard a loud crash and spun expecting something painful to have happened to Ron. Instead she found Ron flat on his back his feet in the air coming down and the remainder of the henchmen lying crumpled up against a wall. 

Ron rose quickly turning to look at what he did, not noticing that one of them was charging from behind. Kim smiled and charged in on an intercept course. She reached the henchman and jumped, she spun and planted a kick on the side his head sending him falling away to the side. 

She landed and turned facing Dr. Dementor who was looking around obviously surprised. "Now I can see why Drakken has so much trouble with you two." He smiled as more henchmen came pouring in "But unlike him, I have plenty of backup." 

There was silence as Ron moved to stand next to Kim in his fighting stance breathing a little heavy "So, we win yet?" She shook her head smiling a little. Ron let out a sigh "Ah man...why do the bad guys always get the backup?" 

Dr. Dementor lifted his arm to launch his henchmen forward but the skylight over head shattered causing everyone to duck and cover there heads, men were sliding down ropes yelling, the doors to the factory were kicked in with even more men pilling in through them. All of the men, who were clad in black uniforms with American flag patches on their shoulders, had assault rifles drawn and aimed on the henchmen and Dr. Dementor. 

About the same time that the soldiers came bursting in Rufus scurried back up Ron's leg and onto his shoulder. Ron smiled and gave his friend a high five, both saying 'Booyah' at the same time. 

Kim smirked kissing Ron's cheek; plan 41 had worked without a hitch. She turned her attention from Ron and Rufus to watch one of the solders approaching, his rifle slung over his shoulder. He offered Kim his hand his face blocked out by the dark ski mask "Thank you Miss Possible and Mr...er..." he seemed to go blank at Ron's name not an uncommon occurrence.

Ron sighed and crossed his arms "Stoppable, Ron Stoppable." 

Kim resisted the urge to tell him off for forgetting her boyfriends name instead she shrugged. "No big." 

The man cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes well, thank you. We'll take Dr. Dementor and his men into custody; General Packard asked that you return the item you came for since none of my men have clearance." 

Kim nodded agreeing to take it back for them. She pulled her communicator out and with in minutes Wade had told her how to turn it off and remove it. Ron hefted it since Kim had given him a pout and said she was just too weak to carry it; idly he couldn't help but wonder why that sill worked on him. 

They boarded the plane the general had provided after making sure that the Field Propulsion system was locked up securely. They settled into their seats side by side, holding hands. 

Kim waited until they had taken off then turned to face Ron "So, tell me." 

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "What was I going to tell you again?" 

Kim gave him a mock frown. "You know very well what." 

Ron nodded, Rufus sticking his head up out of the pocket and waited wanting to hear as well, the blonde slumped back into his seat sighing "It's like I said, I don't see why you even like me." 

Kim blinked, he had seemed so sure of himself but now suddenly he was asking this question. She leaned over kissing him on the lips lightly then when she broke it she whispered in a low voice "I like you because you're you. Everything about you makes me like you." 

Ron sat there with a silly grin, nodding some, his mind a million miles away from the question. Rufus once more retreated into his pocket not wanting to intrude on the teenage couple. 

***

Ron's house was warm, filled with a feeling of love and happiness. The TV was off, as were the lights, the doors locked up for the night. It was the seventh day of Hanukkah and his family was gathered around singing the prayer as Ron, the youngest man of the house lit the second to last candle in the menorah. 

Ron finished with his job replaced the candle in the menorah and joined with his family as they brought the prayer to a close. In his memories from now this Hanukkah was the best, a shining memory that he would treasure. His mother kissed his cheek and wished him a happy Hanukkah and his father patted his shoulder saying the same then they turned leaving him alone watching the flames of the candles flickering. 

He wished that Kim could have joined them, but after some thought and talking with his father, he had decided that tomorrow would be better. He smiled feeling odd, in so many ways he was treated like a child by his parents but in so many other ways they treated him like an adult.

Which explained why they did not mind him going off with Kim on missions even after their relationship had changed. His father had told him he was a man and he had to make some choices on his own, of course this to was indirectly his way of telling Ron that what he did on the Sabbath was his own business. 

The blonde shook his head and left the candles, heading to bed. He entered his room, pulling off his shirt and pants remembering to dress in his sleeping clothes this time. He had just pulled his unmade bed covers down to climb into bed, when he paused. He had that video card, he sighed walking over to his computer which was way out of date by now and sat down. 

He quickly logged on and checked his email finding it in his inbox waiting. He opened it and watched as the screen loaded, Rufus left his spot on the bed and made his way to up Ron's leg to sit on his shoulder and watch. The card took several minutes to load but finally he found himself face to digital face with Yori. 

The young Japanese girl was alone, apparently at her parent's house. She bowed then spoke when she was once more upright "Ron-san greetings. I wish that this was sent under more appropriate circumstances, but this concerns the Lotus blade." She paused seeming to look even more serious, Ron was already serious at the mere mention of the weapon. "It has once more been stolen by Monkey Fist and our sensei says that I must go to you." She paused once more before continuing "There is much we must discuss, I will arrive as a transfer student at your school." She gave him a smile bowing once more "Sayonara Ron-san, I will see you soon." 

Ron deleted the email, a knot of worry developing in his stomach. Concerns of the Lotus blade, Monkey Fist second to the fact that Yori was coming to Middleton. He would have to tell Kim what really happened and hope that she didn't get so upset that he lied to her that she broke up with him. 

He stood patting a worried looking Rufus on the head "Aww man, this is so not badcally." he muttered to himself, his pet nodded in agreement. He climbed into bed holding his pillow and blanket tighter around him thinking about what was laying before him. Once he got past Yori and that whole situation he felt that knot of worry turn to fear and a sense of danger at the understanding that Monkey Fist had the Lotus blade. His mind was working double time over what was stolen from the castle. 

His mind finally worried itself into exhaustion and Ron drifted off to a dreamless sleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

bluefox422: I'm glad you loved it, and that it was cute when they cuddled at the play. 

****

Cynthia Krenshaw: Good! 

****

Nixiy: Cute beyond cute? yes! 

****

KuteInsanity:Of course I added more, I like making people happy. And I am don't worry. ^__^ 

****

Jokerisdaking: Thanks, I'm happy that they were all conveyed perfectly. 

****

Yamal: Your welcome, but soon it will be action as well as WAFFy. 

****

Dory: I do have a sequel planned and at least one or two more chapters of this. Yes it is funny how Kim's sudden outburst caused them to fall over, but let me tell you from first hand experience since I've had that happen to me, it's not as funny in real life. 

****

Wars of the Last Wolves: Glad you enjoyed the story, stop by and read what else I can come up with. 

****

chris-warren876: Mega-writing skills? Thank you very much, and no never your emotions are mine to play with. **cues evil laugh** No seriously I like Shego/Ron and I'm not done with them. If this sent you on a roller coaster wait until I make my sequel.

****

DreamQueen110: Wouldn't it though? I've never had that done to me, but then nobodies ever been brave enough. Thanks let me know how this chapter stacks up. 

****

  
AN:

Well, nothing much to say this time. Thanks to everyone that left me a review this time around, a smaller amount this time due to the holidays no doubt, but still thank you, I appreciated it. I've realized that this is ficlet is doing a great job of getting me used to writing in the KPverse.   
I'll warn you now I can be long winded, extremely so the sequel will probably be lengthy. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this chapter and go to the Kpffa (email for the link) and submit your fics, please, don't make me feel under appreciated.   
I also want to mention that my last AR was cut short and my AN was cut out completely, so chapter 2 was screwed up for awhile, I fixed it though. Now as to this chapter I hope the mission scene, especially the fight scene were good and that you enjoyed it. And yes, I am preparing things for my sequel, though I have no release date planned for it.   
  
Sincerely,   
Georsama


	4. Chapter 4: The Last day of Hanukkah

Chapter 4:  
**Last day of Hanukkah  
**By Georsama

The rather expensive looking house appeared dark from the outside, as if it was deserted. The neighborhood street was deserted as well and quiet. The lights from Christmas that were still up were off and the walk was covered with a fresh pile of snow, as was the drive. 

Bundled up tightly in a red sweater a heavy jacket and a ski hat, a young man made his way up the slippery walk. It was still early in the morning as could be attested to bye the light pink, yellow and orange of the sky in the east. He guessed it was about nine, he smiled to himself this was going to be perfect. She had surprised him yesterday, so it was only fair he did the same to her. 

He reached up and knocked lightly on the door, sure that her mother, or maybe brothers, would be up. He turned to look out at the road as he waited, when the door clicked open he turned back, talking before he saw who it was "Hey Dr. Possible how's the brai..." he trailed off finding himself face to face with her dad. 

They stared at each other for several minutes then Kim's dad stepped to the side allowing the young man to enter saying "Come on in Ronald." Ron meekly walked in, for some odd reason he knew that Kim's father was going to want a serious talk. One that Ron, like all boyfriends, feared. 

He stopped in the entrance way, and turned to watch as Kim's dad closed the door and then walk past him, obviously meaning for Ron to follow. The blonde boy did just that and entered the kitchen quietly. Kim's father sat down at the table and motioned for Ron to do the same. 

Once Ron was seated, with great reluctance, at the table her father spoke. "Now, Ronald, I know you and Kimmie have been close for a long time." 

The boy nodded "Sixteen years and counting." he said it proudly. He was undoubtedly better for it to.

"Yes. And I know that you care for her a great deal. So I'm only going to say this once. " Dr. Possible sounded more serious than anyone had ever heard him, which meant that he had Ron's undivided attention "I trust you and Kimmie, which is the only reason I am going let you two continue go off together unchaperoned. I'm also counting on the fact that you care about her a great deal, so please don't make me regret my decision." 

Ron nodded feeling relieved, this had been totally unexpected; he had thought Kim's father would blow up and tell him that he couldn't go with Kim no missions or something. He stood, letting the relief he felt show in his face "Don't worry Dr. P I'll take care of Kim." Her dad just nodded, still looking serious as ever.

There was a moment of an uneasy quiet then quiet suddenly Kim's father stood and smiled his easy going smile, clapping Ron on the shoulder. "I know you will; now you go on. I know you came over to see her not talk with her dad." Ron nodded wanting to object but they both knowing it was true, so he did as Dr. Possible had told him and left the kitchen. 

He made his way to the stairs leading up to Kim's room; he spun as Tim and Jim ran by him "Hi Ron!" one of them called the other immediately called out "Bye Ron!" They were out of view in minutes calling out to their dad that they were going to go try something they had redesigned, but Ron didn't pay attention. 

He climbed the stairs leading to her loft, trying to be as quiet as possible. He snuck into Kim's room amazingly without tripping or banging into anything, he looked down at Rufus who looked back up at him from his spot in the pocket giving him a thumbs up sign. Ron quietly started towards her bed smiling; this was going to be so good. 

But being Ron his luck could not hold up and he tripped over her desk, beginning to jump around on one foot trying to keep himself upright. He bounced around the room, flaying his arms about trying to keep from falling. He twisted around reacting as he heard Kim call his name, he fell in a heap pulling down some old clothes and blankets on top of his head. 

Ron laid there not wanting to move, or to uncover his face, his cheeks were burning to much from embarrassment. But he couldn't just lay there and leave Kim waiting, so with great reluctance he removed the covers and shirts off of his face sitting up. He hung his head staring at the floor "Ron." she said his name plainly, but with a hint of pleading. 

He lifted his eyes slightly to see Kim's bare feet and calves; he raised an eyebrow as Kim said his name again. He let his eyes travel upwards, his mind slowly going blank as more and more of her legs were bared to his sight. He immediately snapped his eyes up to her face; she was blushing an extremely bright red. 

Then against his will his eyes dropped and he felt his already burning cheeks go magma hot. He tried to stand but tripped, he talked quickly as he scrambled towards the stairs from her loft "I'm so sorry Kim...I didn't mean...I just..." he shut up tripping in his hurry to get out of her room. He fell down the last two stairs, landing with a thud, he recovered quickly and moved away from the stairs on his hands and knees. Amazingly Rufus hadn't even stirred in his pocket since he had feel that first time in Kim's room. 

Once he was out of sight of Kim's room he leaned against a wall and took a deep breath, as he slide down to sit on the ground he closed his eyes. Not that it did much good, he could still see everything. He felt his face burning brighter than ever but now at least, if he wanted to, he could tell Bonnie that she was wrong Kim definitely did not dye her hair.   
  
***  
  
It was an awkward silence when Kim finally called Ron back into her room. She was fully dressed this time, and seated on her bed, but she looked as embarrassed as he did. Ron seated himself in her computer chair, not looking at her directly. 

Rufus scrambled out of his pocket and jumped from his knee to the bed going over to hug Kim's arm. She didn't react really, just petted him as she said 'Hi Rufus.' The pink naked mole rat looked between them and sensing something extremely personal in the air, jumped off the bed and ran off in search of cheese. 

Ron watched him go and then reluctantly turned his eyes back to Kim who was on her bed, her leg tucked under her, seemingly very interested in her bed spread. 

Ron spoke up quietly feeling very small "Kim, I...look I don't know what to say other than sorry."

He could hear his heart beat as she remained quiet, he started to say something again when she spoke up "Ron, don't apologize..." she looked up at him blushing brightly "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have been running around without any clothes on." 

Ron shook his head and on impulse he left the chair and joined her on the bed "Kim, this is your room you shouldn't apologize for what you were doing." he sighed, knowing this would have an effect on things. You don't just see your new girlfriend naked and not have it change something. 

It seemed that it was definitely an embarrassing situation so Ron tried to change the subject "Hey Kim, tonight's the last day of Hanukkah." She nodded not responding much, he continued, staring at the wall while he asked, trying to change the mood "I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over and celebrate with me?"

He glanced at her; she looked down at the bed sheet and then looked back up at him chewing he bottom lip in thought. She nodded slightly gracing him with a small smile "I would love to...but I have to… Ron did you like...?" she trailed off leaving her question hanging there and Ron blinked unsure about what she was asking. 

When it dawned on him he shifted on the bed, unsure of how to answer her, he gulped, feeling his palms sweating. He looked around the room, but he knew that Kim wouldn't let him get out of answering for long. He took a deep breath and looked at her; she was looking at him, her eyes locked on his face, waiting for his response. 

He nodded slowly talking in a whisper "I've never seen..." he licked his lips "that is to say..." he gulped this would be so much easier if she wasn't looking at him in such an earnest way "What I mean is..." he mumbled his answer.

Kim leaned forward so that her face was inches from his, her green eyes staring into his brown ones "What did you say Ron?" her voice sounded shaky and dry. 

Ron took a breath and whispered his voice low, his lips barely moving "Yes I did..." 

Kim smiled nervously whispering back "Good..." then on impulse she kissed him. It wasn't a quick one like they had shared so often lately this was a deep, passionate kiss. It had been started by Kim, but Ron was not resisting and quickly found himself on his back with Kim on top as they kissed. 

The passionate kiss continued for several long minutes, till at last panting and out of breath they both broke the kiss. Kim rested her head on Ron's shoulder smiling stupidly; Ron just stared up at her ceiling smiling stupidly as well. Content in each others presence they didn't speak a word, just held each other and listened. 

Finally Kim pushed herself up to look down at Ron "We should get up..." she leaned down planting a quick kiss on his lips. Ron didn't move, but he kissed her back then nodded when she broke it. She smiled continuing to look down at him, seemingly unwilling to leave the bed or him. 

Finally, after several more quick kisses Kim stood climbing off the bed followed by Ron. The blonde stretched and whistled for Rufus who reappeared out of nowhere climbing up his leg and back into his pocket home. Kim turned and graced him with a warm smile, tilting her head "Come on, I want you to explain what were going to do today." 

Ron nodded and quickly fell into step behind her when she turned and led the way out of her room; he stayed close which was easy since she seemed to be moving slowly allowing him to be extra close. "Bye dad, going over to Ron's for Hanukkah." She called out as she pulled on the jacket Ron had given her. 

Ron opened the door for her bowing slightly, acting like a gentleman. Kim smiled and sailed out the door pleased immensely with his actions. Ron stood glancing towards the living room to see Kim's father looking at him from the couch. Ron smiled nervously and left closing the door behind him.

He quickly caught up with Kim who was waiting for him at the end of her walk way. Shyly they took the others hand and set off for his house. 

***

Kim and Ron had spent several hours at his house, at first they were the only ones up and they talked about everything under the sun, then once his parents were up and about they listened to his father and mother as they told them about the Hanukkah's they had as children. 

It was late afternoon when Ron's father finally started telling Kim and the rest of the family the story behind Hanukkah. As was tradition in the Stoppable household the entire family gathered in the living taking their seats on the couch with Ron in between his mother and Kim, who sat on the couch with her legs curled under her and one of her hands entwined with his. 

They listened with rapt attention as Ron's father told the story, the more he told the more animated he became, till at last they reached what would be the climax of the story. 

"So, once the Maccabee's had reclaimed the temple they wished to rededicate it but were unable to find enough specially prepared oil to light the Menorah." He paused looking at them excitement on his face. 

Ron, seeming to know what he was suppose to do spoke up finishing the story "Then in one room of the temple they found a single bottle with just enough oil to last a night. However, by a miracle, the one bottle of oil lasted eight nights, until new oil, fit for Temple was produced." He looked over at Kim and kissed her cheek quickly as his father did the same to his mother. 

Ron's father, a short, friendly man with wire frame glasses helped his wife up off the couch and flashing a smile at the young couple left them alone to retrieve Ron's present. 

Kim watched them, feeling odd; she had learned a lot about Ron's culture that she hadn't known before. She wonder idly why she hadn't known everything she had learned before now, after all she had been his best friend for sixteen, going on seventeen, years. 

Ron looked up at the ceiling. Kim squeezed his hand, causing him to squeeze back in response, no words being spoken. Things were quiet; Wade hadn't beeped in once so, though it was extremely rare, Kim and Ron seemed to have the night off. Not that either of them were complaining. 

Mr. Stoppable reappeared his wife in tow a few minutes later, at first Kim thought they didn't have a present at all, but then she saw a thin small box. 

"We weren't sure what to get you, but this is a very special Hanukkah, so we hope you like it." his father said as Ron stood up, leaving Kim on the couch. She shifted her position on the couch to watch him as he opened the present. 

Ron took the offered box from his mother smiling and then quite suddenly hugged them. "Thanks." When he let them go he whistled for Rufus who came scurrying out from under the couch with two presents in front of him, he swayed a little as he tried to carry them. Ron reached down relieving his naked mole rat friend who quickly climbed up his leg to return to his warm and comfortable pocket home. 

Ron smiling handed his mom and dad their presents "I know there not much, but..." Ron's mother waved her hand in a never-you-mind way glancing at Kim's jacket while his father nodded as he opened his present "Don't worry Ronald, we understand." 

Ron nodded feeling relieved and then worked the thin box he had received open. Kim stood unable to see what he had gotten, he seemed to be holding something up, she stopped just behind him "What is it Ron?" 

He turned holding the key up for her and tilted his head "It's a key." 

"To what?" Kim asked tilting her head as well. 

"Iunno, maybe it's a key to trunk full of money." he responded "Or a trunk full of Cheese." 

Kim shook her head and rested her head in her hand. _He so does not need that much money._ She thought to herself, large amounts of money and Ron had a bad history. 

Ron crossed his arms thinking, not paying much attention to Kim's reaction, Rufus was sticking out of his pocket thinking and hopping that it was a trunk full of cheese. 

Ron's mother sounding amused gave them the answer "It's to the car in the garage..." She was going to say more but Ron was gone in a heart beat, Kim hot on his heels. Ron's dad laughed shaking his head his mother slapped him lightly on the chest as they followed their obviously excited son and his girlfriend.

"Booyah!" Ron's excited voice filled the air, the garage door wide open. Kim was standing leaned in the doorway watching as her boyfriend excitedly ran around his car checking it over. It was a faded, dull gray, and a rather old model sunbird, but it looked like it was in good condition.

He ran his hand over the hood in awe, then walked back to the trunk and opened his arms wide facing Kim and his parents who were approaching slowly, grinning madly "KP, I GOT A CAR!" Rufus climbed out of his pocket and up to his shoulder nodding making car noises. 

Kim laughed not moving from her spot in the doorway "You got a car." then she frowned ever so slightly, saying it again in a disbelieving voice "You got a car...before I did." She shook her head then laughed again. "You got a car." 

Ron leaned back on elbows resting against it "Yup, I have a girlfriend and a car, everything a guy could want." Kim walked over to pat the car as well. 

Ron's father cleared his throat standing next to Ron's mother. "Now Ronald, this car is going to need a lot of up keep, we had to buy it used." 

His mother nodded in agreement with his father smiling a little as Ron made a thousand and one promises. Kim of course just rolled her eyes listening to him. Finally Ms. Stoppable broke into his ongoing ramble and promises "Why don't you take Kim for a drive? No need for promises we know you'll keep." 

The words were barely out of her mouth before Ron had Kim seated in the passenger side and Ron was in the drivers. The blonde boy looked over at Kim who was smiling and waiting, already buckled up. Rufus scrambled out of his pocket and over to Kim who scooped him up. 

Ron smiling put the key in the ignition "Ready Kim?" He glanced in the review mirror to see that his mom and dad were standing of to the side watching them. He looked back to Kim who nodded and seemed to tense up. 

He turned the key causing the engine whined as it came to life the car shuddering slightly as Ron pushed the gas to make the engine rev. Smiling he looked at her and laughed "Now R means reverse right?" Kim looked at him blankly, no amusement found anywhere on her face. 

Ron chuckled to himself and putting the car in gear backed out of the garage slowly. He saw his parents waving as they watched him back out of the driveway, he waved back allowing the car to pull to the side before he re-grabbed the wheel with his hand and straightened it up. 

He backed out onto the road and then put in in drive, he looked over at Kim and smiled "Let's hit the road." And with that, they took off a small cloud of blue smoke trailing behind them.   
  
***  
  
"Ron, come on I dare you to tell me if you know…" Kim's statement was cut off as she let out a yell of surprise and clutched the handle above her head and held Rufus tightly to her as the car suddenly accelerated forward and Ron cut the wheel sharply causing them to spin in a doughnut in the middle of a deserted, thinly iced over, parking lot of a factory a couple of miles away from Middleton. 

It was getting dark out, which was signaled by the fact that the security lights of the parking lot were on. It was a good thing that it was so far away from the town that they didn't have to worry about the police, but right then Kim didn't care, her heart was racing from excitement and more than a little fear, after all this was Ron who was driving. 

Ron was yelling, but not from fear he was screaming in excitement. The breaks finally squealed into life as Ron stopped the car after a few minutes, and their trail could be seen running from one end to the other. He was breathing heavily, his face filled with a huge smile as he turned to look at Kim "That was fun wasn't it?" 

Kim looked at him, her face showing her disbelief "Ron, since when do you do something stupid and reckless like that?" Her voice was tinted with her surprise and disbelief. 

The blonde put the car into park and smiled shrugging "Kim, you were the one that dared me." 

"I did not dare you, I asked if you knew how to do a doughnut." she fired back a smile creeping onto her face "And you answered my question." 

He laughed "So are you having a good time?" 

Kim nodded a little shifting in her seat to look at him undoing her seatbelt, though she was still cradling a terrified naked mole rat "Well let's see, my boyfriend just did a reckless doughnut... " 

Ron broke in smugly "After his girlfriend practical dared him to do." 

She ignored him and continued "And we are now in the middle of nowhere, with no one around for miles sitting in his car." She flashed him a smile then scooted over giving him a light kiss on the lips "So in answer to your question, yes I'm having a good time." 

Rufus scurried out of Kim's hold, his heart no longer racing in fear and disappeared under the seat to check things out. When he reappeared Kim and Ron were kissing much like they had in her bed room, the naked mole rat looked at the digital clock displayed on the radio and then made rapid noises. 

It didn't do much good, the two teenagers where much to caught up in what they were doing to notice the naked mole rat, at least until he had climbed up on the back of the seat and jumped down to land on Ron's head. The blonde winced bobbing his head as Kim pulled away. Rufus jumped up and down on his head pointing at the clock. 

Ron reached up scooping his friend off his head "Calm down buddy..." 

Kim glanced at the clock as Rufus, who seemed to be calming down, continued to point and talk to Ron. The blonde looked over and let out his patented yelp "Oh man, thanks for telling us buddy." Rufus nodded smiling in his naked mole rat way as Ron handed him over to Kim who was already buckled up. 

Putting the car in drive Ron applied the gas and swung the car around and out onto the road, he turned right and hitting the lights took off for home, the entire time smiling as he listened to Kim sing Rufus his lullaby.   
  
***  
  
Kim stood silently behind Ron's parents listening to them and Ron singing the last prayer for Hanukkah. She watched as her goofy, blonde sidekick slash best friend and now boyfriend lit the eighth and final candle of the menorah with what appeared to be a practiced ease. 

Kim stepped around Ron's parents to stand by his side as he finished up his job then took his hand when it was free. She held it tightly as they finished the prayer. Ron didn't move when he prayer was over, he just stared at the flames of the candles. Kim studied them for a moment, then turned ever so slightly to see that Ron's parents were doing the same thing, and turned back to focus on them completely. 

"You two don't stay up to late now." Ron's mother said in a motherly tone, his father touched both their shoulders and Kim listened as they left, until the noise of their steps had receded completely. She remained focused on the candles till she felt her hand being pulled on lightly. She looked over at Ron who was trying to lead her away from them. 

Complying she let him lead her over to the couch where she settled down next to him asking in a small nervous voice "Ron, are you sure your parents told mine that I was spending the night?" she cut her green eyes over to look at him. 

He nodded smiling reassuringly at her "Relax KP, my parents cleared it with your parents, everybody's parents are good." 

The auburn haired girl nodded relaxing a little "Alright, I'll take your word." she smiled and turned her head to face him then leaned forward kissing him lightly on the corner of his mouth "So, where do I sleep? Some how I don't think your mom and dad will approve of us sharing a room like we used to." 

Ron chuckled and shook his head "They wouldn't say a word one way or another, I've had that talk with dad. But if it'll make you feel better you can sleep on the couch." 

Kim raised her eyebrow "Well, why can't we sleep in your room if they won't care?" 

Ron shrugged "Well, it's sort off...well, dirty..." he seemed apologetic about that not that Kim cared, she stood pulling him to his feet leading him up the stairs "Kim what are you doing?" He asked rather surprised by her actions. 

She answered without looking back at him "If we can sleep in the same room then I am so not sleeping on that uncomfortable couch. I'll just take your bed." 

Ron nodded sighing, she would take his bed just like every other time she came over and he would get the nice hard, cold floor. He didn't mind however, as long as they were close. Kim felt very much the same way; them being close was the only important thing. 

Kim flung open the door to his room and looked at the dark bedroom; she didn't turn on the light the light from the hallway was enough that she could tell it was extremely messy. She let out a mock heavy sigh and shook her head "Ron, don't you ever clean your room?" she turned to look at the blonde boy who shrugged. 

"Well, I just cleaned it a few days ago." he said as way of apology. 

At this Kim let out a real sigh thinking to herself _Now if only we could get neat added to his list of qualities. _She shrugged it off walking into the room; she quickly cleaned off the bed and climbed in. She watched as Ron quietly gathered up the clothes on the floor and chairs to make a bed and seemed too settle in for the night. 

Kim laid there staring up at the ceiling, listening to her and Ron's slow even breathing. The sheets, pillow, everything smelled like tacos, nacos, and Rufus. She smiled curling up into a ball, closing her eyes, she laid there for a moment trying to force herself to sleep, but found it elusive. 

She opened her eyes staring at a picture of them when they were younger on the nightstand next to his bed. She smiled to herself then spoke in a soft voice in case he was already asleep "Ron, are you asleep?" 

There was a moment of silence then Ron's voice drifted up from his spot on the floor. "Of course I am Kim." She smiled and rolled over sitting up; she crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He was stretched out on his back, hands laced behind his head staring up at his ceiling. 

"Really? You seem like your wide awake." she teased; he smiled and turned his head to look at her. 

"Just an illusion. I'm really in a deep, deep sleep." Ron shot back jokingly. It was exactly how they had always been when they were younger. 

Kim sat back on her knees smiling "Ok then, I guess I'll just go back to sleep." 

Ron sat up and looked at her "Nah, I'm awake now." 

She giggled and shook her head "Ron, listen I know I only got you one present..." 

He held up two fingers clearing his throat "Correction you got me two, the DVD of Snowman Hank and you." 

She laughed and threw a nearby pillow at his head, hitting him squarely in the face "Quit being so picky." she ducked as he threw the pillow back at her and stuck her tongue out at him "But you know what I mean...I should have gotten you something more." She watched as Ron got up and then wondered what he was doing when he sat on the bed next to her. 

"Kim, you got me the only thing I really wanted." His voice was low, but his sincerity could be heard. 

Kim smiled unable to resist "The Snowman Hank DVD?" She felt Ron snort and poke her side like when they were younger. She felt him take her hand and hold it tightly. 

"No, though I really wanted that. I just wanted you more." he said it, a hint of amusement in his voice. He leaned over and kisses her cheek very softly then squeezing her hand sighed "I hate to say it KP but I think I'm tired." 

She let out a mock gasp and looked at the clock then back at him "But it's barely ten. If you're tired then it must be..." Ron leaned forward to hear her and she jabbed her finger in the air and exclaimed "The end of the world!" 

Ron jumped and then laughed shaking his head "Come on Kim, it's been a busy day. I'm sure you're tired to." Kim shook her head but then yawned; she clamped her hand over her mouth and giggled. Ron rolled his eyes and stood up kissing her forehead "Just lay back and get some sleep." 

She did as he asked, sliding under the covers once more, listening as he once more settled on the floor. She listened to him for a few more minutes then sighed "Ron, this is silly, it's your bed. I shouldn't be the only one sleeping on it." 

She watched as his shadowy figure got up and crawled into bed next to her, she waited until he was comfortable. Once he was, she silently scooted over under the covers sliding her arm over his stomach snuggling up against his side, smiling wide as his arm slipped down to wrap around her and rest his hand on her shoulder. 

"Goodnight Kim, I love you." his said his voice heavy with sleep. The auburn haired girl listened to his heart beat and rhythmic breathing. She closed her eyes and made a soft noise before responding "Goodnight Ron, I love you to." Then she drifted off to sleep as did Ron. 

The light in the hallway was blocked from falling through the door to Ron's room by a stout looking male figure with glasses, he remained there for a moment watching and when he was sure that the couple was asleep he pulled Ron's door shut and turned heading to his own room and wife with a smile on his face thinking it was about time. 

  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

  
**DreamQueen110:** You to uh? That one was out of left field, cause I sure didn't see it coming. I'm glad you love this story, sadly it is coming to an end after this and you'll have to wait for my sequel. Yes, he was caught off guard, just like you will be at the start I'm sure. As for Kim' reaction, you'll just have to read the sequel to find out. And I'm proud this is one of your favorites. 

****

Fanficgirl1: Well I was worried about doing badly. Thank you and is it really one of the best you've read? 

****

Yamal: Thank you. I'm not sure, it's either she must suffer or you want love triangle or it could be completely different. My mind reading abilities are on the blitz right now sorry. Yes Monkey Fist is going to appear, he's going to be central in things to come, Your welcome and I will. Whew, the action scene was what I was most worried about.

****

Eowyn the Fair: Thank you very much. 

****

chicken: I'm glad that it was your favorite chapter to date. Sorry to disappoint but Yori will not be dying. She has a role to play, but don't worry, this is definitely a Kim and Ron story. 1. I'm glad that's what I was aiming for. 2. The opening scene was designed with several things in mind, giving readers a nice insight into a comfortable moment between our favorite duo was only a part of it. 3. I just couldn't resist either the mocking of a name or Kim's reaction to people remembering or not remembering Ron's name. After the next chapter you'll have to wait for a while for the sequel I have planned. As for love triangles I am personally sick of them, so expect a love square. :) or maybe not. 

****

Parareru: He does seem to be developing one doesn't he? Wait until the sequel, that's were the real fun starts. Thanks, it just seemed natural for Drakken to be like that during Christmas, and the continuing 'sweetness' of Ron & Kim's developing relationship is a change of pace for me so I'm enjoying that a lot. 

****

ss3dj: Well yes your guess is right, but the reasons behind it are not going be available until the sequel. Oh and expect a prophecy of some sort. And Boo-yah 

****

Jokerisdaking: I'm glad your looking forward to the next chapter, unfortunately this will be the last chapter for this story. Maybe the show may return to it later, but I decided that it should be done now. Now I must ask am I really one of your favorite fanfics writers? That's just badically. This story will continue but in a sequel. 

****

potatoe: They max out at 10 pages, so they're not that long. Go read HTW those chapters can go up to a maximum of 40 pages and a minimum of 25. Besides if you finished the chapter then it was long enough to keep your interest. 

****

Dory: That was what I was aiming for, hopefully they work well together. And as for responding to my reviewers...I'm glad you like it, it's my way of showing my appreciation for the reviews and to let you know that I am actually reading them. (It doesn't matter if your boring or not, it's just your chance to say thanks for the review btw thanks!) 

****

Classic Cowboy: Yes Yori. And trouble is an accurate statement. I'll keep up the good work as long as you do. Thanks for taking the time from writing your great fic to leave a review.  
  
  
**AN: **

This was meant to be the last chapter of The Best Hanukkah/Christmas Ever' but with New Year's looming up I'm tempted to do one more. I'm going to leave it up to you, my fans, to decide.  
I can either do one or spend that time working on the sequel that I have planned. Now I have no release date for the sequel, so that might have some bearing on your choice, also the sequel will run longer than a mere four chapters because I'm long winded and it's been a struggle to stay to the set four chapters I chose.  
  
A few notes: I've made sure that my chronology for this story and its sequel occur (baring sudden changes in certain things) after the cannon episodes. My story picks up during the 2004 Christmas break. The show threw me a few curves, but thankfully I was able to handle each and everyone.  
Ron having a car, I just felt he should get one, he's sixteen so it's about time for one of them to get one. Now for what will happen with it I can't really say, but expect it to be fun. As for his reaction in the parking lot, he's a guy, and most guys act like that at least once when they are just starting out driving.   
Anyway, I hope all of you will return for my sequel tentatively called 'Kim Possible: The Fate of the Monkey Master' and leave me great reviews. Until my return remember me fondly and I'll see you soon.  
  
Sincerely,   
Georsama


	5. Chapter 5: New Years Eve

Chapter 5:  
**New Years Eve  
**By Georsama

"Tell me again why were in Sweden?" Ron asked as he crept along behind Kim, the two teen heroes paused and pressed themselves up against the wall of the lair. The girl held her finger up as a security drone hummed past, ignoring them since it was on a preset course. 

Once it was past Kim spoke in a whisper "Ron, where here because Dr. Dementor escaped from the federal detention center. Remember?" she glanced at him, but the blonde haired boy was busy scanning the roof top. She elbowed him in the side lightly causing him to let out a soft yelp. 

"Right, gotcha KP. Dr. Dementor escaped, so why are we in Sweden?" he asked softly again. 

The auburn haired girl let out a soft groan and peeked around the corner, then settled back into her hidden location. "Because he broke into a factory and stole the Cybernetic Neural Network." 

The blonde boy nodded then shook his head "Man, why can't this guy be like Drakken and take a holiday? Doesn't he know it's New Years Eve?" 

Kim ignored her boyfriends complaining, though she silently agreed with him. Still it was a mute point. "Alright, plan forty one." 

Ron gulped and kissed her cheek slipping out and running around like a crazy man as a distraction, yelling and waving his arms. It had the desired effect and the henchmen were immediately after him. 

Kim did her part of the plan once more flawlessly, slipping into the lab through a window several feet off the ground with her gloves and shoes that had built in suction cups for climbing. 

Rufus had already sneaked in and disabled the alarm system, so when she forced the window nothing went off. She slipped inside and dropped to the ground without a sound and looked around. 

Expensive looking machines and pieces of technology littered the lair, it looked exactly like one of Drakken's hideouts it was pathetic. The only difference was that this bigger and more populated. 

Kim began to move but suddenly felt a shock shoot up her legs, it raced through her body and in the minutes before she blacked out she realized that some how Rufus had missed the fact that the place was equipped with a stun floor. 

"Ahh...you are awake." Kim tilted her head to look down at the demented evil scientist, who was smiling up at them. "Good, good. I so wanted to say goodbye before we left." 

Ron groaned, speaking up for the first time. "What not even going to gloat? Tell us the master plan?" He sounded very dazed. 

The mad scientist gave a short laugh and shook his head "There's no need for that. You two already know it I am sure..." he sighed and looked around as the lair was stripped to it's bare essentials "If only you'd have arrived sooner I could dispose of you permanently, but alas, that would take to much time since I am moving." 

He clapped his hands and a handful of guards filled in to stand in a circle around the room. Kim counted, only enough to slow them down when they got free, she gave herself an inward smile. Even Duff would know to dispose of her if he had her in this position. 

Ron groaning, closed his eyes and sighed talking more to Kim than anyone else "Is it me, or is he even shorter than last time?" 

She heard the snorts of barely contained laughter from the henchmen along with the harsh command for them to be quiet. Kim shook her head closing her own eyes, her voice sounded tired and drained "No Ron, he's the same size, were just dangling upside down ten feet in the air." 

Ron didn't respond and for a moment Kim though he had passed out, but then he let out a low sigh saying only one word "Oh." 

Kim looked back down to the scientist and watched as he and the henchmen not staying behind left the lair. She closed her eyes and listened for the familiar noise of a helicopter starting up. So only about twenty henchmen to keep them occupied and the mastermind was gone, good. 

Today was definitely not a good day for missions, she just hoped it wasn't a sign of what was to come in the new year. 

***

"A New Years Eve party?" The young man whisper-asked in a rather disbelieving voice. He looked at the auburn haired girl curiously while he hung upside down still tied tightly with rope. She nodded ever so slightly her lips pursed as she concentrated on freeing him. The boy struggled briefly before stopping to sigh softly. 

"Aww, come on. You'll have fun." Kim wheedled quietly, as she hung upside down by the deadline that extended from the communicator, which was attached to her belt. The ropes that had been binding her hung limply from the chain hook which explained why the henchmen below, who had fallen asleep just a few minutes before she managed to get free, were still asleep. "You girlfriends going to be there." she added trying to get him to agree. 

The boy snorted, giving her a small smile "Good argument. " The girl pulled him towards her by the rope that was still tied around him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, she broke it and finally managed to free his upper body of the rope. 

Smiling she let him go, which caused him to swing back "Of course it is, I'm Kim Possible." she said as she held her arms out for him, he took her wrists as she grabbed his. Rufus dropped onto her back to detach the communicator, seeing that they were ready to move, once it was gone she swung down to hang from his grip. She looked up and winked "Plan six." 

The boy nodded and slowly began to move his body, which caused them to build momentum so that they moved like a pendulum. He silently counted to ten and released her on the back swing once they had gained enough momentum. 

She soared through the air perfectly, her legs and arms tucked in, her head pressed down tight as she spun traveling through the air in an arc. She timed it just right and grabbed the handrail of one of the observation decks. She preformed a handstand for a split second and then let momentum carry her over to land on the metal deck in a fighting stance.

The boy meanwhile continued to move with the momentum, trying to sit up and grab the chain to climb up, but found it impossible. He fell back, but kept the momentum up watching the henchmen, who had woken up when his chain started to move, head for the stairs to face Kim. He smiled as he called for his friend Rufus. 

The pink naked mole rat ran down the chain and tossed him the communicator, Ron quickly hit the button to activate the deadline, but got nothing. He hit the button bringing up Wades image he managed to yelp "Help!" as he swung free of the remaining ropes binding him, his momentum sending him towards one of the other observation decks. 

Ron held onto the communicator for dear life, praying something would happen. He inverted suddenly from his momentum at the same time that the deadline came hissing out of the communicator. 

It jerked itself free from his grasp as the grappling hook snagged his belt pulling his pants, and for the first time ever, his boxers down around his ankles as its hurtled upwards to latch onto the underside of the deck. 

Ron hung there, confused and surprised he looked down, or was it up, to see himself exposed and quickly moved his hands up to cover himself wondering why he always had to be the one that something like this would have to happen to.

He winced as a metal ball fell out of the pocket of his pants and hit his chin, he gave a jerk and watched as it continued its downward fall a misty white smoke hissing out of it. Maybe it would land on one of the henchmen and knock them out, it was all he could hope for. 

Kim preformed a spin heel kick lying out the last henchman and quickly scanned her area, none of the others were getting up, and nobody was rushing in to surprise her. She turned to the stairs and quickly descended them coming to a halt seeing the remaining henchmen laying out on the concrete floor unconscious. 

She blinked and reached up rubbing her eyes disbelief, she stepped over the bodies spotting a metal ball in the middle of them. She put two and two together and was glad for once that Wade had given Ron at least one of the mission tools. She snapped her head hearing Ron yelling her name "KIM!" 

She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. Ron twisted a little in the air, his pants and boxers still at his ankles, he was covering his front and he looked decidedly un-happy. 

"Hold on, I'll be right there." The red haired girl called trying to hide her amusement and interest but it was evident in her voice.

She quickly stepped over the unconscious bodies of the henchmen and headed to help her boyfriend, trying to keep from staring at what she could see of him.

***

Three hours later after the mission to Sweden and an extremely awkward plane ride home, due to the fact that to get him down Ron had to help which meant he wound up exposing himself, Kim was seated on her bed talking with Ron and Rufus. 

They were both seated on the floor next to her bed. Ron had been going out of his way not to met her gaze which explained why he was flipping absently through one of her old teen magazines. Kim figured he just needed time to adjust to the fact of what had happened. Lord knows she had to when he saw her. 

"Kim, do girls really need a relationship quiz?" He asked absently, Rufus who was perched on his shoulder tilted his head reading it. 

"Totally. It lets us know if were with the right guy." she answered absently, then reached over and grabbed the magazine from his hands, glanced at it and smiled "I remember this one, we passed with flying colors." 

Ron raised an eyebrow and for the first time since before the mission looked at her "But wasn't that issue before we got together?" 

She blushed lightly and tossed it near a stack of other ones "Well...you can't tell me you never thought about us before now." She sounded defensive, which struck Ron as being cute. 

Ron smiled "I'm taking the fifth." His response earned him a pillow over the head from Kim who immediately stood heading for her closet. 

Ron rubbing his head watched her progress, he guessed Kim knew he was watching since she seemed to swing her hips just a tiny bit more than normal "So about that party I mentioned earlier." she asked off handily as she disappeared deep inside her closet. 

"Kim, you know me and parties..." 

There was a moment of quiet, where the only sound was the rustling of clothes from the closet. The sound ended and Kim stuck her head out into the doorway. "Come on, I want you to go. It'd be nice, besides it's not like you'll have to worry about getting a date." She gave him a smile. 

Ron returned it, though mentally he added to himself _and I won't have to put up with seeing you with the moron_. Still he was reluctant. "Kim are you sure you want to go?" 

The auburn haired girl nodded smiling "I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't want to go." Ron propped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

"Alright, I'll go." he said in defeat, though secretly he did want to go. 

"Really?" Kim's voice sounded excited by the prospect. She emerged from the closet heading towards him, he didn't move, but he was smiling, which meant he was in his fantasy world. He looked so cute, she smiled and leaned over planting a kiss on his forehead. 

He opened his eyes and smiled wider seeing that she had yet again changed her shirt "So, when is the party?" he asked as he stretched. Kim sat down crossed legged next to him so that the front of her knee was touching his. She propped her elbows on her knees and held her hand out for the phone. 

Ron taking the cue reached up and grabbed the cordless phone from her bed and handed it to her, smiling she hit the memory button and put it to her ear brushing her hair back out of the way. "Hey Monique." Kim locked her eyes with Ron's as she spoke "He said yes, so I need to know..." Kim nodded listening not looking away from Ron's eyes. "Thanks girl. Hold on I'll ask." 

Kim lowered the phone down to hold it against her shoulder to "Ron, can we pick up Monique on the way?" The blonde nodded in response, not saying a word, he never talked while she was on the phone. Kim blew him a kiss and put the phone back to her ear "He says yes, so well see you then." she giggled and started talking in a rapid manner with her girlfriend about pointless things, at least they were to Ron anyway. 

Ron sat there for another few minutes then realizing she was going to be talking on the phone for awhile got up and retrieved her communicator. He turned it on quickly settling on the bed tuning into the GWA, his way of handling the age old situation. 

He settled onto his stomach to watch the show, with Rufus sitting on his shoulder cheering the wrestlers on in his naked mole rat way. 

***

Ron nodded his head slightly in time with the music, scanning the room. The crowd was definitely diverse, but thankfully it was not the party that he had been expecting since everyone here was enjoying themselves and where the nicer people in the school. 

He looked around trying to spot Kim. She had gone with Monique to get something to drink, but he knew it was really to go off and talk about him, his car, and the other various guys at the party. Hopefully the only one that would notice the other guys would be Monique. 

He spotted Kim eventually, near the table with the food and drinks and narrowed his eyes. Monique was building up her own plate, but what had caught his attention was the guy who was talking to Kim. She was being polite from what he could see, but he still couldn't help but get a little jealous. 

He looked away knowing if he continued to watch he would loose it, something that Kim would not appreciate. He bounced the back of his head against the wall and sighed. A few dances, some great snackage, but except for Kim and Monique he hadn't talked to anybody all night. 

He began to stare out across the dance floor and wonder how exactly he looked dancing, horrible he was sure since he didn't have much of a rhythm. He was pulled out his reflection on his dancing skill by a female body pressing up against his side and a warm pair of lips pressing against his cheek. 

He turned to see who it was and found himself staring at Kim who was smiling at him. He smiled back relaxing; she offered him a cup which he took. She looked out across the floor enjoying the music as she sipped at her own drink "So how's it feel to be at a party with a date?" 

Ron shook his head and sipped his own drink "Feels pretty good. But you know what feels better?" 

She shook her head looking at him, he gave her a goofy smile "This." and then glancing at the crowd to be pretty sure that no one was looking, he leant over and gave her a soft kiss. Of course as is unavoidable when kissing in public, someone noticed and pointed it out. 

When they broke the kiss Kim smiled and made a pleased sound, sadly though the communicator beeped and a disgruntled Kim answered it "Wade what's the sitch? It's just a few hours till midnight..." 

Wade looked apologetic "Sorry but I found Dr. Dementor's new lair, thought you might want to handle it ASAP since he's building an army of robots." 

Kim sighed glancing at Ron who was already sitting down his drink looking a little annoyed. She looked back at Wade and nodded "Your right, I had just hoped we'd have the night off. So got us a ride?" 

The boy genius nodded "A private jet at the Middleton Airfield. Think you can get there?"

Kim smiled nervously at him "We can get there, but I'm not sure if we'll make it in one piece." 

Wade couldn't help but lift an eyebrow "Why do you say that?" 

She glanced at Ron, who was talking to Monique probably telling her happy new years since she would they were going off on a mission, then back at Wade "Because Ron's driving." 

The boy genius looked at his computer then back at her, then back at the computer and then back at her then back one last time before saying "I'm glad I'm not riding with him." 

Kim gave a half growl and hit the off button, one of the few times she didn't tell Wade exactly how much he rocked. She grabbed her boyfriend and dragged him through the party saying "Come on." 

***

Kim ran across the crumbling rooftop of the building her eyes locked on the ascending helicopter. She pumped her legs extra hard as she reached the end of the building and leapt out into the air. Her shoulders jarred as she caught hold of the landing bar. Kim hung there her body swaying with its motions. She glanced down then looked back up; the ground was a long way down. 

She grumbled and swung her leg up to put a foot on the landing bar and started to push herself up when the helicopter pitched to its side trying to send her tumbling off. It only succeeded in causing her foot to slip back off and jar her shoulders as her body weight dropped down once more. 

She bit back the curses that wanted to escape her, just once she wished that an evil genius would be as easy to capture as it was to destroy their machines. Dr. Dementor's robots hadn't been much of a challenge; apparently he had missed the memo about the flaws in robots and a hypersonic signal. 

She just wished that Ron would have stopped him from reaching the helicopter, but he had somehow managed to get the henchmen out of the way so she wasn't going to complain too much. Grumbling she once more swung her foot up to place it on the bar and this time she managed to stand and force the side door open as the nose of the helicopter dipped down. 

She grabbed what she could in surprise, somehow managing to remain standing at an angle. She heard the vaguely familiar voice of Dr. Dementor shouting words she didn't recognize from the cockpit. She waited for the evil scientist to emerge from the cockpit, when she saw his helmeted head she planted a kick sending him slumping to the ground of the now spiraling out of control helicopter unconscious. 

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled, he was heavier than he looked. She grunted and tossed him out and away from the helicopter then followed after him. She fell quickly her arms at her sides, her legs together stream lining herself, keeping her eyes on the doctor. She plummeted to the ground quickly, but not so quickly that she was worried, after all they had been a good twenty miles in the air. 

She touched the button that caused her backpack to tear apart to reveal her bluish silver jet back and place a helmet on her head. With a roar from the pack she caught up with the limp body of the evil scientist and snagged him under the armpits. 

She guided herself in a controlled downward spiral slowing her descent as well as getting as far away from the helicopter as she could. 

She let Dr. Dementor fall to the ground unceremoniously when they were only a few feet from the ground and landed a few feet away. Her joints were sore, but she was just happy that they had caught the scientist. 

There was a crash and then an explosion several yards away in the rather barren landscape, not that it affected her, she was quite used to explosions. 

She was removing her helmet when she was embraced tightly by a blonde and pink blur. She tried to hug them back but she was caught off guard and her arms were pinned to her side. 

"Ron! Rufus!" she managed as the two continued to hug her. Ron let her go eventually holding her at arms length by the shoulders. He was smiling; Rufus was still hugging her cheek though. 

"Oh man Kim, when I realized that you were on that...oh man it dived...I thought you were…oh man." He babbled and pulled her in for another tight hug. 

She couldn't help but laugh "Ron, its so not the drama." 

Ron shook his head sounding relieved "Yes it is so the drama. Rufus played with the wires before he took off." 

Kim kissed his cheek touched that he was so worried about her "Relax, it's no big. I'm fine, though my shoulders are sore from all that exercise.."

Ron let her go reluctantly eyeing her up and down then looked at Rufus who had jumped back onto his shoulder, they both nodded in unison and Ron thrust his finger into the air exclaiming "Warm bath!" 

Kim rolled her eyes, but suddenly felt mischievous. She gave him her most innocent smile "Are you thinking about my poor ol' sore body?"

It took Ron several minutes to get what she meant by that and blushing looked off taking a sudden interest in the stars. Rufus did much the same thing disappearing down into the pocket of Ron's pants. 

Kim poked him in the sides with both her fingers laughing "I'll take that as a yes." she gave him another quick kiss on the cheek then glanced at her watch "Oh man, we'll never make it back to Middleton in time for New Years. We've only got another five minutes before the years over."

She sat down on the ground and rested her elbows on her knees. Ron sat next to her, looking around. They were going to be alone, the henchmen were unconscious as was Dr. Dementor. The lair was in ruins and the authorities had to have been only recently contacted. 

Ron put his arm around her and she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder the best she could. She was a little disappointed, she had wanted to be at the party when the New Year came chiming in, it would have been so much fun. 

Ron spoke softly to her "I know that the party was important to you, it was just about all you talked about today." She nodded not wanting to really dwell on it "But I think the important thing is were together when we usher it in."

She leaned against him a little more sighing "Ron, the party was going to be so special. Our first New Years as a couple." 

He shrugged a little sounding amused "I think this is pretty special." 

She sighed maybe he was right, but she had wanted to show they were couple. "Ron, were sitting in the ruins of a villains lair. Alone. Just me, you and Rufus." 

Ron shrugged and stood up then offered her his hand. She took it and stood, looking at his smiling face "Exactly, were together and I want to be together next year. Tradition says if I'm with you this year then I will be next year to, don't matter where were at as long as were together." 

Kim blinked, thinking he did have a point they were together and that was what she really wanted. She checked her watch quickly and started the final count down "10"

Ron leaned his face in a little closer counting down with her "9"

Kim leaned in towards him "8"

"7" he said moving in a little closer

She moved her face a tad closer "6"

"5" Rufus squeaked from his spot in Ron's pocket

Kim whispered "4" as she moved her face in even closer

"3" Ron's voice dropped an octave lower as his face moved in closer 

Kim's voice dropped lower as she moved her face in closer "2" 

"1" They said it in unison, their voices just barely loud enough to be heard. They closed what little gap there was between their mouths and kissed. 

It was a loving, soft kissing that grew into a more heated one. But most importantly it was a promise between them that they would be together in the New Year. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

AR:

Dory: Well it has one more chapter. So now I'm done with the holiday stories and I can settle in for the sequel. 

****

DreamQueen110: Thanks. No, you don't have to wait that long for the sequel, I'm not quite that mean. I meant that the sequel has no release date and that 'The Best Hanukkah/Christmas Ever' picked up in Christmas of 2004. You will have your sequel soon...I hope. 

****

Jayv: As requested I have done one last chapter. Now I will start on the sequel. I had the same reaction, but they were complaining about the size of the chapters, but I think the ten pages compared to the 20,30, and 40 page ones I've written are much better. 

****

Rufus 3000(): *Holds his hands up* "It is done, now onto the sequel!" This fic will be continued, and What Moneky Fist has in store for them is well can't tell you otherwise I'd give it away and we can't have that now can we? Writings in my blood so I don't really have much choice. 

****

Classic Cowboy: Glad you liked it. Hope you liked the last chapter. I'll be able to keep up the amazing work if you do. 

****

Ashley: Thanks. 

****

ckrenshaw: Well, I hope you like this and that your right about the other fans as well. 

****

Parareru: Here's The last chapter of The Best Hanukkah/Christmas ever. I was aiming for funny with that part, though I had meant her to be changing when he came sneaking in, oh well, just one more facet of Kim that everybody had to learn. As for the reciprocity, I hope you don't mind the way I did it. Yes, he had the talk, it was due after all. As for advice from mom, well have to wait and see.   
As for your nitpicking point, I'm a purist at heart as well (most of the time), I'll admit I forgot that they met in pre-K when they were 4 so I made a mistake I am sorry. Still I'm surprised your the only one that caught it.  
As for the grammar problems, I thought I had got them all, but oh well, guess I need to rethink writing things at 5 in the morning uh? Anyway thanks, and hope you enjoy the sequel.

****

Yamal: Well, I wrote the last chapter. I really didn't have anything untold, it was a choice I felt like offering. I am going to go on writing, I can do nothing else. I hope you do read what I work on next, I can use all the friendly reviews I get. Yes, all of them, and those are just the ones I've been nice enough to tell you. Your welcome, I'll keep up the great work, and there's a lot fun you don't even know about. ^__^ 

****

AN: 

Well this is the final chapter of 'The Best Hanukkah/Christmas Ever' no new chapters after this. You'll have to just sit back, read one of the many other wonderful KP fics, and prepare for my sequel. Now don't fret I won't make you wait a whole year for the sequel, I am going to give you a choice though concerning the chapters of the sequel:   
A) I can either write all the chapters about the same length found here and make the story really, really long, or  
B) I can write huge chapters (well over the twenty page mark) and make it a much shorter story. 

I would prefer the first option, but I believe in giving my fans what they want so you pick. All of that being said, I have no real notes to add, except maybe the mission is boring and this chapter is short (sorry), but I was aiming for ushering in the New Year sweetly. (Something that's never happened for me personally.) 

Happy New Years,   
Georsama


End file.
